A Shining Crown for a Darkened Heart
by A.J.RITE
Summary: "It's my father that GAVE Hordak HIS power!" Born on the Horde flagship Zed had only knew light as far off and fleeting, never for him. Now on a visit to check on his uncle's conquest of Etheria, he will journey to fine Wisdom's Light. A Frist One's artifact said those who wear it gain an unfathomable amount of knowledge, and an unimaginable amount of power.
1. Chapter 1

Life in the shadows

Hordak had the urge to kill, not the rebels, or the residence of BrightMoon, not even the worthless trainee who tried to rise above their station. The target of his ire was the one being that he could not bring harm to without serious consequence. That being, was his nephew. The heir to the Evil Horde and the only provable offspring of Horde Prime; the supreme and unquestionable ruler of all the lands and realms the horde had conquered.

It had infuriated Hordak once, when the worm that he would have to address as High Prince would learn to walk and there for never kneel before him again. It made him feel contempt and bloodlust now that the disgrace to the mighty Evil Horde would smile with familiar warmth in his presence.

Then the worm prince began to speak "Uncle are you not going to speak to me? I've been so eager to see you after all these years."

It was the prince's voice that Hordak despise most about his nephew. He knew to most that it would be pleasant to the ears, clean, clipped and regal like royalty should sound. It was proof that he had not been raised by his own kind, and had never seen a true battle in his life. What lapse of judgment Horde Prime must've had to allow his only hire sequestered a way with self-reliant AI, and twisted creatures that could only mimic civility? Hordak would never understand.

"Are you really going to just stare at me?" The High Prince's smile never faltered.

"Your father has informed me of his concerns, that you may be growing rebellious in your solitude." Hordak humored his nephew with an answer "That is why he sent you to Etheria under my care while he journeys to recharge." He took a single step towards his nephew staring into the young man's wide gray eyes. "Though, I think we both know why you're really here. You, have been sent by her father to spy on me. I'm sure that he has become irritated on the lack of progress in conquering this realm."

Then the Prince did something that would've gotten anyone else beheaded of where they stood.

He laughed at Hordak, a loud and musical sound that echoed in the chamber.

"Oh, uncle you mustn't speak of my father so. Sending me to spy on you?" The Prince gave a sigh "Surely, if my father ever doubted your skills, he would've sent an inspector." The Prince then began to move to Hordak arms outstretched as if to hug him.

"Shadow Weaver!" Hordak he turned his on the Prince, leaving the young man stunned.

"Yes, Hordak?" The former shadows sorceress appeared from the darkness of the chamber as if she had always been standing there. Dethroned from her place as Hordak's second-in-command by Catra and her abilities as a sorceress reduced to nothing, she only lingered as a ghost in the Fright Zone.

"Escort His Highness Zed to his chambers." Hordak commanded Shadow Weaver "Assign a captain to take care of his needs during his stay. I'm holding you completely accountable for him, understand?"

"Of course." The former sorceress answered, before moving to lead the Prince out of the room.

Zed stared at his uncle for a short while before relenting and following the sorceress of shadows. The Prince found the walk through the Fright Zone to be rather unpleasant, it was completely different from his home on the Velvet Glove. The halls and core doors were much too crowded for his liking and when they weren't, they quickly became so by hordes men and trainees trying to catch sight of him.

A concerned him slightly how a young the majority of the residents of the Fright Zone seem to be. He knew very well that there was not an age requirement on when one would begin their services to the Evil Horde, but the entire set up reminded him of the schools that he had visited where the children of slaves and the poor working-class of the planets the Horde had liberated would gain a more proper education.

Shadow Weaver stopped in front of a large door that had been placed in a secluded area of the Fright Zone "This is where you be staying my liege."

Zed use the control panel to slide open the door "It seems it is, thank you." He stated matter-of-factly before closing the door again.

Shadow Weaver seeing that her job was done turned to return her own duties.

"Before you go, I have a request to make." Zed spoke up before the sorceress could disappear, only pausing for a second before he continued to speak. "I require a skiff, or some type of all-terrain vehicle with solar sail enhancements. I would also need to clothes ones that do not have the Horde insignia and are reflective of this realms culture."

Shadow Weaver tilted her head towards him with interest "Why do you acquire such things your highness?"

"My uncle's behavior, concerns me. Tonight, I wish to investigate the borders of the Fright Zone to check on his progress." The high Prince answered with honesty. He was greatly distraught on how his own family could've accused him on spying, it made him wonder if there was something on Etheria that his uncle didn't want him to tell his father about.

"Trust me my liege. That investigation is unnecessary." Shadow Weaver tried to convince the boy in her sweetest tone, but only came out sounding like a malevolent whisper.

"Shadow Weaver. I understand that your loyalties lie with Hordak." He approached the sorceress seemingly unafraid of her dark aura "Though I think it's necessary that I inform you on something. That it's my father that gave Hordak his power!" He whispered giving her a pitiless grin "I would advise you to think twice before you question me on what is necessary!" His words incurred both as a threat and a promise as see stared into her eyes, as this being able to see the face underneath her mask.

"I understand your highness." Shadow Weaver shrink away slightly. "I will have what you require by sundown." Before disappearing into the darkness of the hall.

Zed stood there in the hall until he felt the woman's present leave, before entering the room. "Come out!" He called out to the seemingly empty chamber.

As if responding it to the command the blue winged creature known as Imp hopped out from his hiding place and on to the bed.

"Oh, it's just you." He addressed imp like seeing a beloved pet and went to pet the winged child. "They must love you here with your wings and tail, you'll grow up to look more like royalty then I will." He spoke absently to Imp who just stared blankly at him. "I bet." Prince Zed whispered "if I younger or you older I bet Lord Hordak in my father would've had us switched." He gave a sad chuckle at the thought.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he Imp began to nibble on one of his fingers. His skin was the color of warm ivory, in the results of spending the majority of his life under bright artificial light or no light at all. His hair long and unkept was a bright umber that was almost red at times, he learned that it was a very uncommon hair color for whatever realm his father told him to visit it caused people to stare at him. While Zed's nose was slightly up turned it was not as prominent as his uncle's and, while he had a few sharp fangs they were not the threatening maws that warriors of the Horde prided themselves on. In fact, unless he bit down on someone, they truly had no clue he had any fangs at all.

It disheartened him to look at himself all the time. Someday days he would hate the body that he was in and during the night he would dream that his dull and flattened teeth would fall out to reveal the nubs of sharper deadlier teeth underneath. The only thing that stopped him from undergoing biological modification or going down the route of his uncle and infusing himself was machines was the words of his father.

'On lesser worlds looks and genetics dictate the nobility, but here in the Horde it is by your actions that you become king.'

Zed would not disappoint his father. One day he was sure he would prove himself to the Horde and take his place as the unquestionable ruler of all sentient beings.

"Are you trying to draw blood?" Zed looked down at imp who had not stopped nibbling but instead was trying to cram more of the prince's hand into his mouth. "Dose my uncle not feed you?"

The blue creature didn't make a sound, instead the sound of knocking could be heard from the door.

A drained and annoyed look passed over Zed's face, and shook him off of his hand. As he moved to open the door, he wondered if he shouldn't answer just let the person on the other side think he was not there.

Out of courtesy he opened the door anyways.

Then instantly regretted it.

"Hi!" Squealed a girl with purple hair "OH MY GOSH! What's with your hair? Dose it have powers like mine?" She then demonstrated those powers as her hair lifted herself up so she could peer down at him.

"N-no!" He answered begrudgingly, his cheeks tinting with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm to close." The girl lowered herself and took a couple steps back, before giving a poor attempt at a bow "Your highness, I'm Entrapa inventor for the Horde."

Zed gave a nervous smile "I see." Despite her improper behavior somehow the high Prince could tell Entrapta was a princess.

"So…"

Zed watched her as she fumbled in her pants pockets then briefly looked at a note card.

"Catra told me I need to bring you to the mess hall?" She started to explain unsure how she knew to speak to him "Scorpia and her worked really hard on a surprise party… But you're not supposed to know that!"

Equal parts touched and annoyed his smile wavered a bit "Thank you Entrapa, but as you can see, I'm rather tired." He moved to try to close the door.

"Your experiencing vertigo!" Entrapta shouted jamming the door open with her hair "We were all advised about this the meeting, you know since you were born and raised in space, you don't react well to different types of gravity." Her eyes darted around with excitement "Do you need medical attention! I just learned first-aid recently!"

"No, I just need to rest." He insisted, using the door command to close it.

"Before you go to sleep is it true that you raised by robots! How intelligent were they? Could you have a deep intellectual conversation with them? What were they made out of!" The purple haired inventor continued to prattled out despite the mechanical door trying to squish her.

"Out!" It was not sure if he had pushed the strange Princess outdoor the pressure of the door had family got into her, Entrapa was sent flying out of the room landing with a side in the hallway.

Zed panted his four head pressed to the door as he listened to the noises in the hall. He heard the overeager Princess scramble upright and mutter something like 'Fascinating.' Before the sound of feet or hair pattered out of hearing range. With a sigh of relief, he turned to his room was completely destroyed the bed mattress had tears in it in the crate of things that he had brought with him were scattered about.

"Imp!" He shouted at the winged child as it proceeded to shove something in its mouth before skittering into an air vent.

The Prince assess the damage of his belongings. His clothes in the few books he owned were untouched, but to his dismay imp had eaten through the health and nutrition supplements along with the few rations he could bare himself to bring. He had been warned that food on Etheria was sweeter than most other realms, and that ran the risk of him craving the food he ate later on. If he craved the food than he would want to return, and if he returned, she would grow attached, and when he became the ruler, he would be making decisions for realms that he had grown attached to instead of for the good of all the Hord.

He cannot let that happen. Zed would have to fast during his stay, it was the only option. It wouldn't be the first time he would have to do such a thing though his stomach already began to feel hollow at the thought.

He missed the Velvet Glove, he missed the residence there in their dark blue uniforms. He missed his tutors Leach and Mantana, False Face and Multi-bot as well. He wondered sense he was on Etheria if his father had sent them away to some far-off mission.

He started it to get a headache at the thought in curled up on the destroyed mattress for a short nap.

That did not know how much time had passed when he awoke, only that there was a soft knock at the door. So quick and so slight it was like the person on the other side did not want to be heard. When Zed open the door at his feet was a bundle of clothes with a key to a skiff along with a note on how to find it.

"Thank you, Shadow Weaver." He whispered something shift in the darkness. He would remember to put in a good word to his father about her, he could tell by the way she huddled and cowered in the darkness that the Horde on this planet had not treated her well.

Zed then got dressed in the clothes that were provided, they were dull and rough, but would serve their purpose for the night. Making sure that his blue uniform along with the metals and adornments that went along with it were secured in his room he set out for the location that was written on the note. The only other thing he would be taking with him was a multi tool that he had made himself from the discarded weapons and loose parts from the other residents on the Velvet Glove.

He arrived at the hangar where the skiff was with little incident, he would have to remember the route you took back to his room in the morning. Though seeing how he was able to make it as far as he did without his uniform made him question the level of security the Fright Zone actually had.

The skiff was ready for him exactly how the note described it, starting it up as a bit of a chore yet once he was out on the flat desert area that surrounded the Fright Zone, he was able to pilot it with ease. Skiffs were not his favorite vehicle, he considered the mode of transportation primitive. He much preferred his custom Sky Cutter he had dubbed Wildfire, he honestly wish that his father had agreed to let him bring it. Sadly, remembering his uncle's words on how his father said that he was becoming rebellious perhaps it would send a bad message for him to bring a vehicle that was once a designed to drop firebombs and acid on enemy encampments.

Zed watched the sky as it turned from yellow to dusty pink to a dark purple. It was breathtaking to watch how each color morph and changed the landscape with each passing hour. On the Velvet Glove, the Hordes interdimensional spaceship the skies never changed, it was just a cleverly woven tapestry of galaxies and nebulous. When he was younger, he considered the space outside the Velvet Glove to be made of priceless gemstones, such fantasies were not he humored for long. Yet the skies from the ground were always a wonder to him, light and dark meant something when your entire concept of existence revolves around a gaseous ball of light.

Fixated on watching the sky above them instead of where he was going, it was too late for him to steer away from the massive creature that emerge from the sand. Breaching like a whale from the sea the monster rise step bringing tons of sand and rocks up with it, the skiff became off balanced and crashed into the unforgiving ground.

Zed was tossed off the skiff the flow of great distance before being smashed of grants the ground. Sore he got to his feet to see the state that the skiff was in, his chest seized up to see a fire starting around the vehicle. A clear sign that it was not safe to approach.

In a state of panic the Horde Prince grabbed for his multi tool moving his hand around this cylindrical body until he had found the area of the metal casing where he had painted the Horde insignia upon it. Kneeling down to the ground he took the piece of far-flung scrap metal and scraped off the insignia from the multitool. It would be impossible for him to walk through the desert back to the Fright Zone, especially with the creature that had destroyed the skiff living somewhere under the sand. He would have to travel into enemy territory until he found the Horde base. Until she managed to find one, he would need the multi tool to survive. As for when dawn came and those in the Fright Zone realize that he was missing, would be a problem he would have to solve later.

With the full moons as his guide Zed made his way to the border of the desert, following the tree line of the Whispering Woods listening curiously to the sounds from within. Eventually the tall purplish trees fell away to sturdy green ones but he continued to walk. He is hoping to find a road or the tire treads of a Destructor or Ground Buster, something that would lead him to a Horde base camp. His track was not hopeless however as he saw in the distance the glowing embers of a distant campfire.

As he got closer the outlines of tents and a horse-drawn caravan came into his view. "Hark who's there?" A man standing guard pointed a spear as it approached "Don't you come any closer!"

"My name is Zed, I'm just a traveler looking for shelter tonight." It was not a lie, Zed simply didn't state where he was traveling from.

The man narrowed his eyes taking up a more hostile stance "You came from the Fright Zone, didn't you? That seems awfully suspicious to me?"

Zed gripped his multi tool tightly, debating on whether a fight would be worth it or if he should just move on. Etheria was in an inhospitable planet and he was sure if he kept walking, he would find something else.

"Let the boy be Grievous, can't you see his clothes!" An old man emerges from one of the tents, his head was adorned with a single antler the other seeming to be damaged. The elder hobbled towards the man with a tired displeased look. "He's a traveling scholar from Mystacor." He looked to said narrowing his eyes at him "Are you on your mission boy? Plan to the study magic? Perhaps First One Tech?"

"I seek knowledge." Again, Zed did not lie. He was quite confused on what the old man was talking about and sense Etheria was an unconquered realm there was not enough information on it for his tutors to make a flock while lesson out of.

"Ha! You hear that Grievous? The boy seeks Jared's crown, isn't that your favorite story?" The old man laughed shaking a finger at the man who was standing guard.

The man named grievous gave an indignant huff and relaxed his stance.

"What is Jared's crown?" Zed asked.

The old man gestured him over to sit by the fire "You probably know it better as Wisdom's Light."

"Yes, Wisdom's Light!" He looked over to Grievous who had followed him and the elder to the center of camp. "Since you are so fond of the story could you tell me of this Jared?"

"That is King Jared boy!" The man gave a bark then with a smile began the story "Back when Etheria was young and there was no telling the difference between man or monster he accomplished miracles. He traversed the whispering woods and knew all the secrets that lied within, he recorded the notes of the Singing Sea and taught the chanting River its first song. It's been said that he was the first to hear the Growling Sea let out a roar during the storm."

Zed listened intently trying to decipher whether the story was historical fact, or a myth meant to entertain children.

"The First Ones were pleased by Jared's pursuit of wisdom and gave him a crown, a crown they gave him unfathomable knowledge and remarkable powers. He became Etheria's first a marksman, and he was proficient with any weapon that he forged. Jared brought all the races out of the totality of nature and rules of the entire world as Etheria's first King."

Zed new quite a bit about the civilization the man called First Ones his father and uncle had been greatly interested reverse engineering their technology for the betterment of the Horde. "What happened to him?" The Horde Prince someone convinced that the crown in the story may be more than just a myth.

The elder sitting beside him shook his head despondently "He doesn't exist boy, you'd be better off cataloging all the dragons on Beast Island before chasing after that crown." He tried to scold him.

Zed's gray eyes glanced between the two men who seem to be studying him as much as he was setting them "Humor me. If Jared was real, and the First Ones had given him such a powerful artifact where would it be?"

The elder side and clasped his hands together "I guess I can't convince you out of it." He looked up to the sky for a moment, and said wondered if the old man was praying "See boy, we're but traveling bards and artists. In this time of war, it is hard for us to get money to sustain ourselves. We are heading to the Laughing Swan inn, in the village on the foot of Bright Moon. There is a boy about your age called Bow who's whose fathers had devoted their lives to trying to find that crown before the Horde invaded. If you are so desperate to have wisdom's light is your own, for all the knowledge that the First Ones had once been bestowed upon Jared you'll need him."

Zed nodded taking in every detail. In this world that was greatly unknown to him wouldn't let any drop of information go to waste.

"In exchange for letting you come with us you have to earn your keep. When we perform you better be willing to sing songs and tell stories, and I don't want to hear any whining." The old man narrowed his eyes at him waiting for an answer.

"Understood Sir." The Horde Prince answered with a smile. If all were to go well by the time his uncle sent out the first search party for him, that would've completed a task that would cement him as the true and only ruler of the Horde.

 _ **(Author's note: Just in case anybody is confused, I'm not using any OCs in this fic, just reinterpretations of characters and concepts from the old show to fit the new shows lore. Because of this I'm using characters and things that might never appear in the new show or will make this fic seem inaccurate and dated when they do appear. If you have any thoughts/concerns feel free to leave a review or PM me.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A beating heart in the night

"What if I wore a dress?" Bow asked to his two best friends who were rushing around Glimmers bedroom. Adora and the Princess of Brightmoon rushed around him packing bags and studying maps to strategize for their next adventure.

Without him.

Glimmer released a tired puff of air between her lips and looked at him with one hand on her hip "Bow, you're not coming with us to the Princess spa retreat." She said to him for what must've been the hundredth time "After what happened at the prom the plus one rule has been revoked, and we need to obey the rules if we to attend these types of events."

"In order to make a next move against the Horde we need support from every kingdom on Etheria, I don't think we have to tell you of all people how important the Princess alliance is." The Adora studied the map of the Crystal Falls where Mermista would be hosting the event to help ease the tension that the prom had created.

"I know but what am I supposed to do for three whole days?" Bow looked to the girl's with big puppy dog eyes, he so desperately wanted to go with them to the Crystal Falls.

"I'm taking Swift Wind with me, so once the day's events are over, we can come visit you at nighttime." Adora offered still figuring out the best way for Peekablue , Sweet Bee and, the Star Sisters to get along.

"Yeah! I'll leave my window open and he can just hang out in my room, I'm sure my mom won't mind." Glimmer added hoping it would he ease his mind.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Bow said distraught, seeing that he could not win.

"Great! Now get out me and Adora need to finish packing." Glimmer said cheerfully, pushing him out of her room and closing the door behind him.

"Bye." Both spoke to the door, and then let out a sad sigh. He felt somewhat lost on what to do without his two best friends and started to leave the palace. Perhaps there is a village nearby that needed him?

Meanwhile Zed was as anxious, his brief travels with the artist caravan had taxed him mentally and physically. Physically for the simple but tedious labor the members putting through, the caravan's residents giving him every possible menial task that they didn't want to take responsibility for in that moment. Mentally for the damage he had witnessed the horde cause under his uncle's command, seeing the ruins of villages and scorched husks of farmland made him slowly realize that the acquisition of this planet was a hostile takeover.

From all the studies of his father's and uncle's previous conquests there'd always been mentions of rules and engagements and armies fighting on battlefields. The destruction he had witnessed of his own eyes was meant only for castles and strongholds that refused to surrender our wouldn't agree to live by the Horde's standards.

This obliteration city by city of that he was seeing on Etheria was wasteful and unnecessarily cruel. He would have to reflect deeply on his uncle's reasoning for such a strategy before confronting his father on it.

Now, he had been performing in The Laughing Swan in for approximately an hour straight. He felt like if he stopped, he would be pacing around and asking everyone so many questions that he would draw a great deal of suspicion towards himself. Which was something he couldn't allow himself to do. He was certainly so deep within enemy territory that if anyone figured out that he might be a part of the Horde, he would be captured and put to death. While Zed had been trained to survive such a scenario, he was unwilling to put his skills to the test unless it is absolutely necessary.

He finished up a song that he had originally heard as a call to arms among his people, which he had to change details of on the spot in order to not give himself away. He looked out at the tavern and bar filled with patrons more consumed with drowning their sorrows in food and drink than anything else.

"Good show, now take a rest of you might not be able to speak in the morning." One of the musicians clapped him on the back.

Zed nodded his throat already feeling kind of sore, began to walk away from the other performers. He had sung much in his younger years on the Velvet Glove, before his father had picked his tutors it had been a joint effort from the inspectors and the propaganda makers to educate him. He learned songs and read fables from lands that they had been conquered or on the course to being conquered. Sadly, they must've not been doing a good job and his tutors are brought in to teach them things about torture and spy craft, cultural etiquette, and most importantly combat in strategy.

He began to some water that the barkeep had generously provided to the caravan as a man walked up to him. "Sing a song about She-Ra!" He said loudly enough to get the attention of everyone else in the tavern.

"What?" Zed to try to refrain from tilting his head, he had no clue what was a She-Ra or its significance.

"Yeah! Sing us one about She-Ra the Rebellion!" Another voice echoed the man's request.

"I don't believe I know one about that…" Zed said trailed off before nervously taking a gulp of water.

There was an uncomfortable shift in the mood of the bar and Zed thought he heard somebody whisper "What type of scholar doesn't know about She-Ra?"

He felt his heart rate rise as he fumbled the for an acceptable excuse "I'm kind of tired perhaps somebody else can…"

"Oh, I think you owe these people a song about She-Ra." The elder who had been so gracious and forgiving of his faults now looked to him with great suspicion "You're from Mystacor right? At least tell them about when she saved Castaspella from the Horde."

"Listen I really don't know any-"

Zed second attempt for an excuse was cut off by a booming cheerful voice "Of course, you do!" Standing in the entrance of the end was Bow. He gave everyone in the tavern a wide smile his chest plate seeming to glitter as he entered the room. "Here let help to start! Here play this!" He handed the startled Zed a wooden flute "We will alternate the verses." He smiled to the gray I did teen like they had been friends all their lives.

Taking the opportunity that was given to him and Zed began to play a few notes on the wind instrument. He was terrible at it, only managing to get out a few basic repetitive notes that give away that he was incompetent at playing.

Bow was quick to his aid will once again and borrowed a lute from one of the performers. He began to play loud and well drowning out Zed's utter lack of skill. He started off the song about She-Ra with such clarity and gusto it caught Zed by surprise when he stopped and signaled for him to pick up the song.

With absolutely no clue who or what the song was supposed to be about the disguised Prince continued on with claims and trials typical of ancient heroes. He assumed that he was doing something correct sense the audience's expression didn't seem to change.

The back and forth between the two young men continued until Bow ended off the song with a loud belting of the chorus. The tavern clapped and cheered, but I smiling and waving back at them taking in the attention. Meanwhile Zed was nervously trying to make himself scarce in order to not be asked to put on another performance.

The doors exploded open at that moment people screaming as armed Hordesman barged through "On the ground!" They pointed their blasters anyone who took longer than a second to comply.

Bow quickly darted behind a table, it was terrifying to see the Horde this close to Brightmoon. There was a strong chance that Adora and Glimmer had already gone off to the spa retreat and there was no way for him to contact Queen Angella from within the inn.

"We are coming around with restraints, if you resist you will be punished." A Horde Cadet called out to the terrified patrons.

Were they going to take the inn hostage, perhaps they were going to try to take the village over as a base? Or take them all the way back to the Fright Zone? Bow shook violently at the thought of being held captive in that place again. He reached for his bow and an arrow readying to defend himself and all of the innocent people around him. Before he could notch an arrow and take aim at one of the cadets Zed had already shot up to his feet.

"Get down!"

Zed did not respond to the cadet instead he stood between him and the civilians. He did not desire to hurt one of his own people, yet if he came forward and instead who he was the situation may become uglier than it stood now.

"We are not afraid to shoot you! On your hands and knees!" The Hordesmen talked down to him like a child not recognizing him or to blinded by their mission to take note of who they were shouting at.

"Leave." Zed replied to the threat calmly brandishing his multi tool.

"He's armed!" The cadet signaled to their fellow troopers "Taken him down!"

Zed was then promptly punched in the gut by one of the troopers forcing him hunched over and fall to his knees.

"We'll have to make an example out of this one!" The troopers voice sounded muffled as they pulled out their blaster and pointed it at Zed "You should've listened to us child!"

A perfectly aimed arrow knocked the blaster out of the trooper's hand before they could fire. Bow using a turnover table as cover he peered out and sent out to other shots before moving to cover.

With the hordes of men caught off guard Zed lunged to his feet once again, shouldering the trooper to ground. He then switched his multi tool to its shock baton extension and used it to swipe at the nearby cadet's leg.

Two arrows merely graze Zed's head, before making contact with the other Hordesmen behind him." I got your back!" Bow called from across the room.

Zed nodded to him before noticing that the troopers and cadets were making an escape. With a quick check of his head he signaled to Bow that he was going to follow them and ran out of the Inn. The Horde attack was fairly small only the group of men that attacked the inn and a small tank and a barely roadworthy transport making up the forces.

Zed was set on edge by the poor excuse for a raid that he saw by his own people disgusted him. Surely, he tried to justify to himself that this was organized by some unqualified captain in not by his own family. Out the corner of his eyes the horde Prince noticed that Bow had followed him, in arrow notched and ready.

"See that pipe hanging up the back of that vehicle?" Zed gestured to the transport vehicle's exhaust pipe with the multi tool.

"Yeah, what about it!" Bow asked readying himself.

"Aim for it!" Zed listen for the sound of the engine readying himself to sprint after the fleeing troops. "Fire!"

Bow let loose the projectile and it flew straight into the exhaust pipe right to the lower part of the engine of the transport vehicle and smoke, its driver crawling out of it in terror.

In the cover of panic and smoke that had managed to climb up onto the tank and upon its barrel. He stopped in his attack his hands shaking, his heart nothing more than a feral creature in his chest. Zed cannot fathom what he was doing it was treasonous, yet he felt the urge to punish these Hordesmen for their insolence and sloppiness. When they returned to the Fright Zone, he knew their captain would have a much more severe punishment for being bested by two teenagers.

He took his multi tool and raise the voltage on it slightly and rammed the baton and into the fine seam where the barrel and the rest of the tank connected. The baton lodged itself in the barrel sending sparks with little effort, it was a design defect that was common in tanks of that model but so small that it was unnecessary, to recall the model entirely. He lost his footing as the barrel snapped sending him to the ground the treads of the tank nearly crushing him flat if somebody hadn't pulled him away.

"We did it! Dude you were great we, saved the village!" Bow shouted with glee watching the damage tank disappear between a line of trees before continuing to speak once more "Look what you did to that tank! how did you know to do that?"

Zed didn't move from his spot on the ground he didn't have the will to speak. His body had felt like he was under the effects of than a paralytic and his mind wouldn't do any more then regulate his breathing.

Concerned by Zed silence he kneeled down beside him shaking him gently "Hey are you okay? Are you crying?"

Zed touched his cheek and looked at his hand the tips of his fingers reflected with a glittering wetness, the side of it made his body shake even more. As his world seem to tilt from disorientation, the Horde Prince had thought he had lost the ability to shed tears long ago.

Seeing how Zed must have been experiencing shock from the fight, Bow grabbed his shaking hand and said to him gently "It's okay let's get you back inside." He waited for the red-haired teen to look him in the eyes before trying to lift him "Here you wouldn't want to forget your thingamajig." He picked up Zed's multitool and put it in his hand.

The inside of the Laughing Swan and was filled with cheers and grateful voices, but it was all a wash of sound and colors to Zed as he was set down and something warm was put into his hand. He looked down at the cup filled of a dark reflective liquid, it took him a few seconds to orient himself and realize the shadow that was looking up at him from the liquid was just his own reflection. Instinctively he took a drink from the cup and a warning signal danced crossed his mind at the sweet taste, but the sensation of warmth going down his throat and calming his nerves out weighted his conscience. Upon finishing the glass, he silently retched, guilt turning the substance into a cold rock in the stomach.

What had he done? Attacking his own people like that, the people he would have to trust in order to help maintain order across dimensions. He couldn't have been that desperate to keep his identity hidden just for the sake of finding the Crown of Jared. Could he? He was no technician or spymaster and his reasons for obtaining the artifact were selfish beyond his own comprehension. He could only imagine the shame his father would experience if he saw him in his current state. Zed's eyes looked at the door of the Inn, if he left now, he would be able to follow the tanks treads back to the Horde base it came from by sundown. He was sure of it.

"Welcome back to reality?"

Zed looked up to see Bow's smiling face haloed by one of the Inn's hanging lights. The empty glass he was holding was exchanged out for a full one as Bow sat beside him.

"I'm Bow what's your name?"

The Horde Prince gray eyes widened and examined Bow as if seeing him for the first time "Zed."

"You're very aggressive for a traveling performer." Bow and black like he told a joke "Walking up to those troopers with your thingamajig and be in like 'leave rawr'."

"I'm not a performer by profession." He looked around to trying to find a more proper answer "I'm just used to being the center of attention." He then pulled out his multitool and carefully showed it to him "This 'thingamajig' is a multi-tool and I made it."

"I understand, I'm an only child to." Then eagerly pulled out his bow and expanded and collapsed it a few times "I made my bow to see!"

Zed relaxed but unsure how we should breach the topic of wisdom's light to bow. He didn't want to seem forward but, he knew he didn't have much time till his actions outside of the Fright Zone would catch up with him and when it did, he needed something to show for it.

"So, what do you do for a living then?" Bow asked trying to break the silence between them.

"I'm a traveler of sorts."

Bow's eyes glittered at Zed's answer "An adventure? You would and perhaps beyond the quest right now, would you?"

"Yes." Zed smiled thankful to finally have an in to continue his self-imposed mission "Actually, in order for me to continue it I need help from somebody important."

"Who? I'll help you hope you find them! I pretty much know everybody in the villages around Brightmoon." Bow probably offered his assistance

"Well, Bow the person I'm looking for is you."

"Really!" He practically squealed like a little girl "Now you're not just saying that because I saved your life."

"No, you see. I'm searching for Wisdom Light's, apparently your family has been looking for it also?"

Bow excitement died "Oh."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just been a long-time sense I've heard anybody mention the crown of Jared. Especially around my family."

"You seem hesitant, I take that as a no then…"

"It's not in no. It's just…" Bow was in shock move then hesitant, the Crown of Jared had been such an important point in his family's life. The search for it allowed his dads to meet each other, and gave him the interest in Frist One's tech to develop the tools that allowed Glimmer and him to meet Adora. Now is Zed, who he had only known for about a couple hours but had done so much with was offering him the chance of a life time. Yet, there was one detail that was holding him back.

"What?" Zed was becoming impatient by Bow's wishy-washy behavior.

"In order to get to the crown, we have to go to Darkedge." Bow answered sounding like he had already failed. While the Whispering Woods was always brimming with signals that First One's tech was there. There were other signals in places like the Valley of The Lost and Darkedge that also had strong unmistakable signals. The reason neither the Horde or the rebellion had ever tried to investigate those signals was most likely because they were the deadliest parts of Etheria.

"So?" Zed asked ignorant to the knowledge that Bow had.

"It's a dangerous place, mountainous and sometimes the storms there don't stop for weeks." Bow inwardly shuttered remembering the storm that was caused which allowed the Horde to try to invade bright moon. "I don't think you realize it but the forest that separates Darkedge from Brightmoon is filled with Dread Harpies, who have a nasty habit of killing and eating anything that walks into their territory!"

Zed listened to those worries intensely before smiling and extending a hand to him "Sounds like an adventure!"

Bow stared at Zed dumbfounded, either the redhead was so truly ignoran,t he didn't understand the danger or he had a death wish. "It sure does!" He smiled and shook Zed's hand, excited to take the risk.

"So, is it true then Bow?" The barkeep called to them seeming to of overheard the whole conversation "You and this young man are going to finish the legend your father started?"

"That's right!" Bow stood up gripping Zed's hand tighter holding it up in the air "Spread the word everyone that Zed and I are going to find Jared's Crown! With its power of with the help from She-Ra we will free Etheria from the Horde forever!"

If it weren't for both strangling his hand Zed was sure that all the blood in his body was rushing to his face. He had no clue where Bow had gotten the idea that the artifact would in any capacity have the ability to vanquish the Horde. Truth be told he didn't know once he had the crown if he was going to give it to his people, he knew that he wanted to show it off to prove that he could traverse the planet he had never been on before and retrieve such an item. To use it against his father however? The thought was almost impossible to process.

There was some cheering and the staffers at the end talk to bow and gave him a bag. Meanwhile the elder from the artist caravan gave Zed a handshake and a solemn goodbye. It seemed the artist caravan hadn't really expected him to continue his journey how they all seemed to want him to rethink his decision.

Once the duo had finally exited the laughing Swan is Zed turn to Bow. "What's the plan? This is your territory?" In order to make any further progress the Horde Prince would have to put his trust in the enemy, he would have ready to abandon bow at the slightest sign that he might know who he really was. Zed would also have to be willing to abandon him if he thought he was getting too attached to the other boy, the Horde must always come first.

"Well, at the Inn was nice enough to give us food so we don't have to worry about that." Bow scratched his head trying to think through the next steps of his adventure, he hadn't really had to think of a plan by himself without somebody else to okay and correct, outside of big emergencies. "But I need to run home and get more arrows and some equipment to help us find the crown once we are Darkedge" They wouldn't have a chance of finding a First One's artifact without some type of gadget that could detect it "Since will be walking that will take about three hours? Then the forest that borders dark ages about a five-day walk."

The Zed part is hand on his forehead the timeline bow proposing almost giving him a headache "You're kidding?" In the Horde if you weren't directly connected to the elite, or joining active combat to get things done was a bureaucratic mess. Even so the longest wait time for anything to get done was a maximum of 18 hours not entire week.

"Hey walking is good for you!" Bow tried to encourage said but only ended up laughing at his expression.

Zed crossed his arms and gave a half at the other boy before looking over at the damaged Horde transport, strands of smoke lingering around the unusable vehicle. Perhaps he thought it wasn't totally unusable. He walked around the transport and stopped around the large cargo area where he could hear the sound of something's scraping and snuffling to get out.

In a rush he flung the cargo door open and smiled widely at what he saw inside. "How fast can we get there on horse?" He shouted over to Bow.

* * *

"And I'm saying the sea salt scrub looked icky." Adora said wind whipping through her bright blonde hair. The sun was setting through the sky and the ground below is a tapestry of forests and flowers.

"I'm just saying if you weren't a big enough for wuss, it would've done some real good to your pores, it's clear that the air in the Fright Zone doesn't do your skin any favors." Glimmer retorted behind her skin and hair seeming to shimmer brightly after a single day at the falls.

"Girls!" Swift when snorted "If two don't stop bickering, I will turn myself around and drop you in the Crystal Falls and never come back!"

"Sorry Swifty." Adora patted her steeds neck affectionately "Look there's Brightmoon, which is coming to check up on Bow and then we'll head back to the Crystal Falls. Maybe when we get back, we can ask about getting you that hove polish that you've been ogling all day."

"Ask? You mean get, that and a daily shampooing of my main is payment for playing rickshaw for three days." The rainbow-colored horse whipped his mean at her.

Adora giggled "We love you too Swift Wind."

The moment they landed upon the roof of Castle Brightmoon Glimmer teleported herself in Adora into her bedroom. "Bow were back! We also brought you a little care package, it's got potions and soaps made out of fruit peels!" She said cheerfully before realizing her bedroom was empty.

She looked around her room and saw in one of the targets that she had hung around for Bow there was an arrow in one. It was one of those specialty arrows that he used descendent notes to her when he wasn't supposed to be in her room.

Curious she opened the compartment on the arrow and read the note he had left for her. Each second she stared at the paper the more her features were painted before a.

"What's wrong?" Adora said after her own search of the room "It doesn't look like he's here."

Glimmer with tears in her eyes handed the note to Adora.

 _Dear Glimmer/ Adora_

 _No need to visit me while you're on your spa retreat. I made a new friend you today his name is Zed, he's got freaky colored hair but not as freaky as Entrapa's as was. He helped me save the village and now were gonna go on a grand adventure together to find Wisdom's Light, that's Jared's crown. I wish that Seahawk didn't live all the way in Seaworthy, then we could have all gone on a boy's road trip. Brotrip? Now Zed is kind of bit of a grump, but I feel like he'll soften up throughout our journey that he'll agree to let us use the crown to fight the Horde. Any who, you two have fun on your little vacation and I'll talk to you soon._

 _Your BFF for life Bow._

 _PS: You guys really need to meet Zed he makes the cutest face when he's grumpy._

The blonde-haired girl shrugged and looked at her friend not understanding why she was upset. "Okay he made a new friend so what? Another member of the rebellion."

"You don't know what Wisdom's Light is do you." Glimmer still looked distraught.

"No."

Adora's answer mad Glimmer sigh "The before Etheria was separated off into different kingdoms it was ruled by a one man called Jared." The Princess of Brightmoon explained the legend to her "He was extremely smart and extremely powerful and he could never be defeated in battle."

The blonde-haired warrior listened, not understanding why the story was making glimmer so upset. To Adora it just seemed like a myth that would be told the little boys.

"They say that he left behind a crown that the First One's gave him that was the source of all his power."

With that simple sentence and Adora's opinion about the legend changed. Questions banged against the inside of her skull. Was the crown really a piece of First Ones technology just like her sword? If so then it would be a great boon against fighting the Evil Horde, yet she could tell that the idea of its existence to make her friend happy.

"There was a great war on who would inherit the crown, and eventually She-Ra. A different She-Ra stole the crown from Jared's family and hid it away."

The Sword of Protection felt hard against the you Adora back, such a war would have disrupted the balance of Runestones. Perhaps She-Ra had to get involved because the First Ones must of thought no one was worthy of having the crown, or anyone besides Jared having the crown wasn't really in their grand plans.

"A lot of people throughout history have tried to find the crown." Glimmer continued despite the other girl still reeling "They say the one who finds the crown and can wield its power will be the sole ruler of all Etheria." Glimmer looked to the taller blonde girl tears welling at the corner of her eyes "There is enough people who believe that-that it might as well be true."

"So, if Bow succeeds there might be political turmoil." Adora stated absentmindedly as she worried the pros and cons of the crown's existence.

"In might as will be the end of the world!" Glimmer his chest heaved in great distress "It's not just that Adora, I'm worried about Bow! anyone who has looked for the crown in seriousness has never been found again."

That con was enough to win Adora over, even if the crown was real it wasn't worth Bow risking his life to find. She had only found the sword by fate after all and Bow was so naïve and gullible sometimes who know what is 'Zed' person would get him into. "Hey now I'm sure he couldn't have gone far, will find him and talk them out of it." Even if he was traveling by horse, with Swift Wind they'll find him in no time.

* * *

Bow had never moved so fast in his life, sure flying on the back of Swift Wind was fast, but that was flying. When Zed asked about how fast they could travel by horse he assumed perhaps 2 to 3 days if weather fared and it was a healthy stallion. Though this was no stallion, the equine that was in the Horde to transport was a beautiful mare coat tinted a light blue with distinct dark marks on her forehead and sides. The mare's mane and tail were a sparkling white those almost translucent. She was a gentle and compliant steed and responded to them as if she understood every word. Bow absolutely loved her, he even spent extra money to get her a saddle and bridle that would complement her strange colors.

Each time he blinked he could see the forest that bordered Brightmoon coming closer and closer it almost felt like teleporting, when he was trotting around the town, he would've never imagined how fast the blue horse would go. It was frightening as it was exhilarating and it made bow laugh, he wished the Adora was here so race against Swift Wind. They covering days of ground in a matter of minutes and the mare had no sign of getting tired or slowing down.

"So, what are you get a name her?" Zed's voice was muffled behind him his face buried in Bow's back, arms wrapped around the other teens midsection as he held on for dear life.

"Oh I'm…I thought you could name her." Too embarrassed to give anything a name after Swift Wind had shown open disdain for being called Horsey.

"No mo ghile mear , you are the one that saved her you name!" Zed commanded violently squeezing Bow's bare stomach.

Bow gasped and then coughed "Okay, how about True Blue."

With an indignant snort the horse stopped in her tracks turning slightly to look at both a narrow eye.

The two boys laughed at the horses seemingly sassy reaction allowing bow to catch his breath.

"Well then." Bow sighed "How about Arrow."

The mare blinked her dark eye and then moved her head forward continuing on their path at a steady trot.

Several silent moments passed as, they entered into the thick forest that made up the border to Darkedge. Arrow speed greatly diminished by the dense thicket, as they journeyed deeper the sunlight coming down to the trees greatly diminished.

Eventually the quiet became too much for Bow and he asked "Zed did you give me a nickname?"

"What?" Zed's voice seemed all too loud in the dead quiet of the forest.

"When you told me to give Arrow her name you called me something." Bow shifted awkwardly "Moo gill mirro?"

Bow made a coughing sound "Must've been a slip of my tongue, or the wind because I have no clue what you're talking about." Even though bow was looking straight ahead Zed turned his face away.

"Pretty boys" a shrill voice was punctured a high whistle made the to jump "Pretty boys" the voice repeated as leaves from the trees above the two teens fell down.

Cautiously Zed grabbed his multi tool and use it to shine a light above them. As he did the sky then became filled with rust brown feathers and the sound of shrill screams a haggard claw hand ripping his tool from him.

"Let go us!" Zed commanded to the harpies as he and his companion were ripped off the mare's back and pulled up through the trees.

Bow screamed and thrashed in in the feathered woman's grip as the green trees below them disappeared out of sight, arrow becoming a smaller and smaller blue spec as the mayor tried to chase after them. "I can't reach my bow!" He cried to Zed but the wind whipping around them made it impossible for the redhead to hear them.

The harpies dragged them through the sky, across a dust and shrub filled the field. To a messing jetting structure that stood like a petrified tree among its more natural mountain neighbors.

They were dropped in a large chamber covered in the pelts of various creatures, scraps of close and armor strung about in messy corners. The sound of their arrival made in many other harpies appear from hollow dips in the walls and higher purchase. Not giving the two young men a second recover the entire flock of feathered woman's distended upon them.

" Hunga, Hunga , Hunga!" They screamed gripping and grabbing at Bow and Zed. Searching for anything that they could get their talented hands-on tossing aside things aside like Bows bag food and arrows and quiver. That's close was being ripped up and out of fury of having little to offer to the harpies a few snapped out cutting parts of his hair.

A shrill voice rang out above the choir screeching the dread harpies "Enough, sisters, enough!" A massive form lumbered out of the shadows standing three feet higher than any of the harpies around the two teens. The towering harpy was mange and covered with angry pink scars, one of her large black eyes was nothing more than a burnt pucker. A ghastly crown of teeth and bones adorned her head, each looking yellowed and stained against the rest colored feathers of her head. The smaller harpies fled back to their purchase watching intently as their leader decided the fate of the two boys.

Zed stared down at the contraption the harpy was using as a crutch, he recognized it immediately. It was a Hord sonic cannon commonly used for crowd control on highly urbanized planets, the canon was designed to accumulate noise vibrations in an area and send it back in a high concentration to its intended target. The model the harpy had was much older and lacked a self-sound inhibitor, but you made it highly dangerous for once it was set off there was a chance that it would not stop.

The leader of the Dread Harpies kneeled down to the sack of food and began to rummage through it. A few brazen harpies came down beside her picking up scraps of bread and fruit that escaped her fingers.

"Hey that's our food!" Bow stood up only to be stopped by Zed.

"Better the food then us!" The Horde Prince whispered. the present danger to great to let his only guide die for something as petty as food.

The massive harpy then turned to one of those scattered arrows taking it between two fingers, sniffing it intensely "Brightmoon?" The harpy crowed "You come to hurt Hunga!" The harpy queen accused bearing rows of jagged teeth

"No!" Bow shouted, he could have his way he would've avoided the situation at all cost.

The harpy who called herself Hunga rushed to bow picking him up by his armor "You smell of Queen Angella!" She screamed as if his denial stabbed her, several of the other feathered woman echoing the shrill sound.

"Where only acquaintances! She has no clue that I'm here, I'm not one of her servants." Bow stammered out as Hunga stared him down with her one eye.

"He speaks the truth let him go!" Zed did not care if he was telling the truth in that moment, he so desperately did not want the massive creature to not harm Bow.

Hunga lowered bow but did not let go with him, she sniffed the redhead "I do not know you're scent?" She examined Zed "Why **are you** here with the Brightmoon boy?"

Bow let out a strangled cough as the giant harpy squeezed him.

"We are on a quest to find the crown of Jared." Zed didn't know what to say, would not kneel for the harpy or beg for the other boy's safety. His pride would not allow it from all his time in the Horde he knew that speaking the truth was the only weapon against those who behaved irrationally.

There was a rustling of feathers from the flock above and Hunga dropped Bow "Crown? Crown, yes." She cooed her gaze distant "Hunga, helped. Hunga helped, sisters helped, all the pretty men who come to Darkedge. Pretty men promised to come back to show Hunga the crown but never come back."

Zed rushed over to the side of his companion, his heart felt like it was going to stop beating, he did not enjoy this feeling because it stirred some unwanted memories from the back of his mind. Zed had no skill in medicine but he tried to examine him the best he could, besides being short of breath and the hollow indents of talons Bow did not seem severely damaged. The horde Prince side a wave of relief washing over him, and the only thing he could do was chuckle to himself at his reaction.

The Prince froze as though touched his cheek and watched a tear rollover the other boy's hand. He didn't understand why he was crying?

"Angella then took my Bolbery, and no one came." The words of Hunga brought the two boys back to the present moment.

"Bolbery?" Bow wheezed out a question.

"Bolbery!" Hunga screamed out in pain, a course of other names screamed out by other harpies filled the chamber.

"No more Bolbery, no childern for Hunga." The gigantic harpy let out a whimper curling into herself.

Ears ringing slightly Zed stood up, the pain from the harpy's voices becoming too much "it's okay." He said gently approaching the crownd harpy.

Hunga peered down at him mournful but, but was cut on edge by his approach. The violent shriek she pounced upon Zed ,sonic cannon falling to the floor with a dull thud, as she screaming at him in anger.

"I'm so sorry, you couldn't have known." Zed continued to speak calmly not moving out of her grasp, one wrong move and he knew the feathered giant would destroy him.

Frightened and disoriented Bow got up in ran for his quiver.

"it's okay, Bow." Zed's stopped him in his tracks.

Bo had his hands on an arrow, it was an explosive one. He knew of one good shot he could hit the harpy Queen's good eyes and the monster would be no more. As for the rest of the Dread Harpy flock, he was not sure.

"Come on show her it's okay." Zed continued to speak, as Hunga leered over him.

Bow began to shake, ever since he was a child, he was told stories about these harpies. It had been ingrained in him for so long about how wicked and monstrous they were, yet a traitorous part of him told him not to attack. A dumb part of him told him to try to take Zed's advice.

Letting go of the arrow Bow moved towards the harpy, as he approached, he started to reinterpret mange angry scars. For the burns contest by magic spells and the cuts left by the blades of the soldiers a Brightmoon. Extending one hand he touched the arm of the feathered giant, her pulse set rapid it on even like there was a second fluttering creature under her skin. "I promise we aren't going to hurt you." He choked out.

Hunga's breathing evened as she stared at bow with her one good eye.

Bow felt his body tremor as he fell to his knees 'it's okay.' His mind told himself as he started to feel numb. With a shutter he fell to his knees something and sigh and felt fractured.

Zed stared at his companion still trapped in the harpies hold he cannot reach out to him "It's going to be alright, mo ghile mear."

Bow could not hear him , he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. 'it's okay.' Apart of him cried out, yet he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to be on this quest more, he wanted to with Adora and Glimmer were things made sense. Deep down he could also feel another part of him. That traitorous part of him that told him not to shoot the arrow he was so very glad that his two friends were nowhere to be seen, and that part of him to continue this adventure.

 _ **(AN: Sorry for such a long chapter, but I plan each of these chapters of what content is going to be in it and not by its length. Thank you to all those who left a review on my first chapter, it's so nice to get a diverse response on this fanfiction.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

At the mouth of knowledge

Catra's tail twitched as she stood in the hall, it had been nearly three days since the Prince arrived and nobody has seen him leave his room. "What are you doing?" She looked up at Scorpia who was fumbling with the communications pad in her pincers.

The Horde captain embarrassed slid the pad into her uniform pocket "I was just checking on the team I sent out to get Zed a get-well gift was coming along." The scorpion Princess nervously looked away "They got intercepted by some rebels."

Catra groaned wondering what Scorpia was trying to give the Prince that got the attention of the Princess Alliance "You used your own men to get him a gift?" She voiced her irritation "Why would you give a gift to a person who is too uppity to show up to the party we planned?" That whole party was a waste of time and resources and as Hordaks she felt that she had the right to be furious at him.

"It wasn't his fault that he didn't show up." Scorpia tried to comfort her with a smile

"That is correct he said he wasn't feeling well and then he almost exploded." Entarpa explained as she typed away at the door controls "Sent me flying right out into the wall."

Catra wasn't sure she wanted to know what the purple haired girl meant by 'exploded.' More to prevent Entarpa from spouting unintelligible techno jargon, then any other negative implication.

"Hey Entrapta? You think I have enough time to make a get-well card for him before you get the door opened." Scorpion asked curious.

"Most likely not." The purple haired inventor said not turning back to look at her "I'm almost done."

"Oh?" The taller female frowned slightly

"What if he's dead?" Catra thought out loud "Like he really couldn't handle the gravity and just keeled over in there."

Entarpta scratched her chin "I don't know? I don't think I borrowed the circuitry from the vital monitors in this area? At least I don't remember borrowing them." The purple haired girl most likely did because all the security systems in this hall appeared to be down. A potential security risk, if it wasn't so deep within the Fright Zone.

"Well what if he got murdered?" Catra's fur stood up slightly, her mind already creating images of the potential crime scene.

"Well that would be in poor taste? Hord Prime would punish Hordak for letting that happen." Scorpia answered "Then Hordak would probably punish you three times as hard."

That made the feline girl bristle, internally hoping that the Prince was just a really deep sleeper.

"Open sesame!" Entrapa smiled as the door slid open.

"Whoa, his bed is worse than mine." Catra said jumping on damaged mattress, staring curiously at the tears.

"I guess even raised in space, boys can't take care of their stuff." Scorpia giggled.

"Speaking of 'boys', it seems that the Prince isn't here." Entrapta stated looking at the room from the doorway.

Catra's ears perked up and smiled "Let's go through his stuff!" She shouted as she leapt off the bed and began to open up one of the storage containers.

"That's probably not the best idea." Scorpia advised.

"He's not here, that means he's missing." Catra looked up at her "That means we need clues in order to figure out where he went, unless you want to be out of your jobs and in a cell for the rest of your life."

Entrapa of a shocked expression on her face scampered into the room and began to waste herself up to investigate the air vents.

Giving a hesitant nod Scorpia, agreed with the other two, but just continue to watch Catra carefully.

The feline captain eyes narrowed as she tossed out books, empty bottles, and tattered remains of some uniforms "Why is his uniform blue, it feels fancier to?" She held up in intact uniform investigating it within a jealous eye.

"Well that that's because he's a part of the Horde's elite forces, only Hordak and Hord Prime outrank them." Scorpia explained then rifled in the container and pulled out a medal between her pincers "They tend to have specialized outfits for combat situations, but judging by how these medals seem to be for noncombat achievements he might not have one."

"The Prince is a wimp?" Entarap poked her head out of an air vent confused.

Catra was more surprised that the horde had awards for things that were combat related. She shifted through the mass of contents in the crate before pulling out would seem to be a children's book with the title 'The Tale of The Dreaming Machine'. She was starting the Prince wasn't as extraordinary as his title and position presents.

"What if he got kidnapped?" The purple haired engineers voice echoed from within the walls.

Catra shivered to taking in her environment differently. The seeming bits of trash within this container, the destroyed bed and the nonfunctioning sensors outside seemed like substantial evidence to Entarpa's claim. Even though it would have been impossible for anybody in the rebellion to know about the Prince's presence. She had known from personal experience that in the Evil Horde climbing the ranks is a lot faster when you remove the person above you. Yet, was there anyone in the Fright Zone that would benefit from Zed being out of the picture? Not Hordak, sense he was supposedly a higher rank than the High Prince.

"That would be rather difficult." Scorpia asserted confidently, the thought of treason from anyone else in the Horde not crossing her mind.

Catra then turned to look out into the hallway, immediately catching the site of a familiar but unwelcome to figure. "What you want, old hag?" She sneered.

* * *

The sky was alive with the whistles and caws of harpies, Zed the listened with interest as the feathered woman swooped and circled above him and Bow. Zed assumed the sounds that the harpies were making where their original forms of communication, and their stilted primal form of speech was an adaptation they learn to communicate with the other civilizations on the planet. He was so impressed by the diversity of sapient lifeforms that inhabited Eternia, a part of him like to believe that was evidence for the story of King Jared. That having a single planetary ruler during the early parts of the planet's history might have made the different races disinclined to commit genocide on each other.

The Horde Prince stopped his musings and looked ahead of him to Bow. The young man taking the reins of Arrow once again, the blue horse was waiting for them loyally at the base of harpy's nest. After the events of the night before Bow had seemed normal, yet now he had grown distant his posture rigid.

"Bow?" His brow furrowed, when the other boy didn't answer "Mo ghile mear, are you okay?" Zed hesitantly touched Bow's shoulder.

"Hu?" Bow jumped, making Arrow snort. "Sorry I'm just lost in thought." He turned to look to Zed.

"I was too?" The Horde Prince replied unsure how to start a conversation with the other teen.

Bow was quick to fill in where Zed lacked "Zed, do you have any friends?"

"What?" Zed was somewhat confused by the question "No, I don't think I have any."

"Side effects of wandering the world?" Bow glanced back at him.

Zed decided he would be as honest as he could. Even though Bow was for all and since the purposes an enemy that he was using, he felt that he should the least show as much respect as he could. "No, it's more of a family thing." Every relation he had was centered more around his father and uncle than him, whether from someone trying to get to them or somebody that they had ordered to interact with him.

"So, you're on this adventure to get away from your family? So, you're actually a runaway?"

Bow's line of questioning made Zed to feel uncomfortable. It hadn't even been a matter a few days ago that Hordack had been informed of his rebellious nature, and now he was accused of being a runaway. "How about you? What are your friends like? you must really care about them since you left them a letter." He asked wanting the subject to no longer be on him.

"Oh, my friend great." Bow seemed to perk up "Adora, Princess Glimmer, pretty much all the princesses are the best."

Zed tilted his head unconvinced. The tone of the other boys voice reminded him of underlings that which schmooze up to his tutors, speaking nothing but platitudes about understanding the reasons for their achievements. "but what are they like? Besides being 'great' and 'the best' who are they to you?"

"Well, mm…" Surprised Bow actually took a moment to think about what to say. "Okay, so Adora, I haven't known her for a long time but she's got a big heart and doesn't know what. She has a hard time forgetting promises she makes but, she always apologizes for them, even when she doesn't multiple times." He shook his head realizing that wasn't a good to say about her. "We also do some sparring together. Though she's a really sore loser, even going as far as turning into a murder machine to ensure that I don't beat her." He gripped the reins thinking of the one time he had actually had a chance of overpowering Adora in hand-to-hand combat. Only for the blonde ponytailed girl ran for the sword of protection to use against him.

"Murder machine?" Zed questioned concerned, but also with sympathy. He could relate with what was supposed to be a simple training exercise turning deadly, because of another entities pride.

"This also Glimmer, we've been friends for as long as I can remember." Bow continued cheerfully, but there was still a hint of irritation in his voice "We pretty much do everything together, though she does get a little cranky when I try to reach out and make new friends." He remembered her most recent episode when she had apparently 'misinterpreted' his desire to go with Perfuma to the prom. "She also gets cranky when she has some Princessly obligation where she goes off of all the other girls, and when I ask if there's a way, I can join her, she leaves me alone." He felt an angry fire in his veins at being the push out of Glimmers room, the two girls not even having the courtesy to open the door again to bid him goodbye. "Every. Single. Time. even when she promises that she'll find a way for the next time. I'm always left alone." Bow then got quiet feeling anger fled his veins, he was somewhat grateful that Zed hadn't met his other two friends so he wouldn't have to apologize for what he said. It all was almost cathartic to him to talk about the things that bothered him so much about his friends, even though he knew that it was wrong.

A silence grew between the two boys, as awkward as it made both feel they appreciated it. Neither of them a sure how to properly put their thoughts into words.

"Zed, I'm sorry." Bow spoke up first to shoulder slumping.

"Why?"

"No wait, s-sorry wasn't the right word. Thank you."

"I'm still confused." Zed shook his head.

"You see, this quest finding Wisdom's Light is one of the main factors that I'm even here today the way I am." Bow looked back slightly embarrassed "Ever since I was young, other than wanting to be the hero that sent the Horde away. I really wanted to find Jared's Crown."

"I don't understand." Zed couldn't comprehend why Bow would be telling Zed, this especially since they hadn't even found the artifact. At this point if anybody needed to be giving thinks it would be him and not Bow.

"You see, I never had anybody who would go on this quest with me. Everyone said it was too dangerous to attempt alone, so I never tried. When I asked Glimmer, she threatened to end our friendship if I ever actually tried to find it. Of course, I'm sure she didn't mean it! It just made me too scared to try."

Zed didn't understand why, Bow was trying to defend Princesses Glimmers character. If the crown of Jared was as powerful that it might have the potential of defeating the horde it was her failure as a potential leader for not seizing an opportunity to find it.

"So, I was shocked and then super thrilled that you wanted to find the crown too." Bow continued his story "in a way just you asking gave me the courage to do it."

Zed was speechless, his face felt hot and was grateful that the other teen didn't turned to look at him at that moment. Somehow, knowing that his presence was beneficial as Bow was to the Horde Prince, calmed to part of him. "The harpies are turning away, we must be getting close." He responded absently watching the dread harpies returning to their mountain.

The wind began to pick up and Bow pulled out his technology scanner, as they rode closer to in outcropping of unnatural almost man-made mountains in the distance. As they follow the signal to the rectangular mountains with high steep cliffs the wind only grew stronger.

As they approached the base of the mountain, indented into the rocks was a door. Much like the ones in the First Ones ruins in the Whispering Woods, it lay into the mountain without any signs of damage to the rock around it. The language of the First Ones etched into the door similar to the etchings on the entrance to the Crystal Castle.

Zed, shifted slightly recognizing the symbols on the entranceway. On the Velvet Glove and scholars throughout the Horde there was a theory, that the First Ones whose technology the Horde so desperately desire to obtain were nothing but in off branch of another ancient race, simply called the Ancient Ones. Gazing upon the symbols arcing across the doorway proved that theory to be true, while he had studied many writings of the antediluvian spacefaring race without a cipher, he was unable to determine what the door said.

"Halt!" A disembodied voice rang out as a blast of wind swirled around them "You seek Crown of Knowledge! Speak warriors!" The voice was genderless, and inpatient.

"Yes, we do!" Bow answered back dismounting from Arrow, Zed following shortly after him.

The window lashed down at them from the top of the mountains, the entity that was speaking to them showing its displeasure. "Before you can face the trails within, you must answer one question. Fail, and you must give up and never return."

The two boys looked at each other, neither of them expecting that there would be some type of test before they could reach the crown.

"I am a serpent with a head that swallows the sea, I can live forever long until my body is devoured. What am I?" The voice called down it's question without out a warning.

Zed had no clue what type of creature the voice was referring to. Surely, it had to be something metaphorical because such size and attributes that came to his head could've referred to gigantic reptiles across multiple dimensions. All of them he wasn't sure the voice was asking about.

"You're a candle!" Bow shouted up to the top of the mountain.

The sheer amount of confidence in the other teens a voice made Zed to jump. In that moment he felt that the young man who had let them so far had just thrown away his chances of getting his hands on the First One's artifact.

Only for the door to suddenly open up, the direction of the wind seeming to change as it tried to pull them in to the darkened opening.

"How did you know that was the right answer?" The Horde Prince called to Bow.

Bow grabbed his weapons as well bag of potentially useful equipment before turning to the other young man and saying. "You're saying you didn't know? That's a children's riddle." He laughed.

Slightly fighting against the suction of the wind the do allow made their way across the threshold, in to the darkness below door sealed tight behind them. Zed and Bow were both quick to activate sources of light, in order for them to investigate the cave that they were now trapped in.

The walls of the cave where a blueish black with no signs of being tampered with, and the floor nothing more than a powdery dirt. A second inspection of the door showed that there was no mechanism from the inside in which to open it. They ventured deeper into the cave and came across a narrow fork with two identical doors.

"I'm getting so much interference on my scanner, seems like the walls are made out of First One's tech or something." Bow sighed at the scanner he was using a light source "I can't figure out which door leads where?"

Zed looked at the two doors, then got an idea "Turn the scanner off, I'm also going to turn my light off to."

"You're kidding, do you understand how dark it gets in caves without lights." Bow cringed at the red head's suggestion.

Zed rolled his eyes "Just humor me." He then turned light from his multitool off.

Bow reluctantly turned off the scanner letting the cave tunnel to fall into pitch blackness. He instantly moved to one of the cave walls for support.

For Zed it wasn't as dark, his eye's could still see the residual energy from the glowing devices. He moved between the two identical doors looking for any light or signal to tell them apart.

"What are you doing?" Bow whispered in the darkness, though where wasn't a need to do so.

Zed, stared at Bow utterly unsure what to say to him. If he were to be truthful in this moment there would only be negative consequences, instead he let his eyes drift to Bows chest plate. In the light he hadn't noticed it but, the red heart symbol gave off the slightest glow of energy. Puzzled he moved closer to the other teen, his finger lightly tracing the heart symbol trying to send some type of mechanism under the armor.

"uh, Z-Zed?" Bow gave a nervous giggle, slightly confused by Zed's behavior.

The Horde Prince looked up to Bow's face "Lights leaking through this door." He answered pulling back his hand before picking one of the doors and opening it.

Thankfully the room on the other side was well lit, the same as the tunnel they came in the room was massive with only one door across the room. Venturing closer the to realize that the floor of the room was cut in half by a massive black gorge.

Disappointed by his choice Zed moved to turn back, hoping he could go back and pick the other door. Yet. Turning back only revealed that the door they had come through had disappeared, leaving only seamless cave wall. It was starting to be calm clear that there was something unnatural about the tunnels they were in.

"Look!" Zed turned back at the sound of Bow's cheerful voice. "It appears that there's some sort of invisible bridge across!" Bow smile to him as he demonstrated by throwing some of the dirt from the floor into the dark void, several pieces of dirt stopping in seeming to hang in midair.

Arms outstretched Bow's began to move across the invisible surface, taking a handful of dirt with him to help determine the next area in the invisible bridge.

Zed, wasn't so inclined to trust the stability of Bow's plan. Instead he backed up to the cave wall behind him and then ran at the gorge with all his might, using his multi tool he triggered a long narrow piece of metal to extend from the cylinder. With a great breath he used the metal extension to vault himself across the gorge, landing on the other side safely, but winded.

He sat up and looked at Bow who was staring at him with wide eyes "I'll wait over here for you to cross, mo ghile mear!" He shouted retracting the metal extension with a laugh.

Bow shook his head and briefly puffed out his cheeks before shouting back "You jerk!" His rebuttal echoed against the wall before eventually the two young men began to both to laugh hysterically.

* * *

"Bow!"Bow!" Princess Glimmer screamed into the wind as towns and farms flew by below her "I can't believe that he got to Darkedge so quickly, why would he go to Darkadge at all!" She looked at Adora with watery eyes. Glimmer couldn't understand out of all the places her friend would go it would be the one place, even as children everybody told them to never venture.

"I can't believe that his folks would be okay with him going after the crown." Adora answered incredulously.

"They're not okay with him going after the crown, they find it cute that he is going off on an adventure with another boy. That's how they got together." Glimmer gave a huff

The blonde teen shrugged confused "Why is that cute?"

Glimmer opened her mouth as if she was going to explain, but seeing the line of trees coming up over the horizon she said "That's the border forest to Darkedge." She shifted on Swift Wind back nervously "We should fly higher."

"Why?"

" Brightmoon! Brightmoon! Brightmoon!" answered Adora's question as the shrill scream of harpies filled the air. A cloud of harpies hurtling towards Swift Wind and the two girls at a startling velocity.

The princesses and their seeds screamed as they swirled and swerved around the feathered women. The winged horse propelling itself across the line of trees hoping to lose the enraged flock. The cloud of harpies we oriented themselves and continued to give chase through the air above the barren land of Darkedge.

With the shrill scream of "Angella!" The harpy swooped down and knocked glimmer off the back pain the rainbow -colored horse. Making the glittering haired girl into a freefall towards the ground.

"Glimmer!" Adora screamed and fear as she steered Swift wind into a nosedive after her friend "By the honor of-" before she could activate the sort of power a harpy swiped the blade out of her hands.

With the choice between the sword of protection and her friend, she chose the latter and continued the nosedive after Glimmer. Adora gritted her teeth as the wind whipped around her as the rainbow -colored horse tried to fall faster than the princess.

Swooping in just in time to catch Glimmer "Of!" Adora hugged her tightly as she fell onto her lap "I got you!" She said reassuringly before encouraging Swift Wind upwards "They still got my sword! After them!"

Together they chased after the harpies. Who were dropping in picking up the sword of protection, like hawks playing with a drowning fish. With tremendous velocity they chased after the flock of harpies, Adora flinging herself off her steed and gripping on to the hilt of the sword.

With a startled shriek the harpies released the sword, and flew off in various directions.

In a quick and tactical move Adora, manage to land back onto Swift Wind. The magical horse groaning and wavering slightly at the second impact.

"Yeah! You all runaway!" Glimmer shouted up to the harpies as they spiraled upwards into the sky or darted away from them at shocking speeds.

Adora let out a chair pumping her fist and waving the sword about in victory. As she did, she caught the glint of something green out of the blade's reflection. Swiveling your head around to see of the source of the green light, she saw something like heat waves rippling towards them from over the horizon.

The impact rattled the horse and its two writers to the bone. Their eyes felt like they were going to follow their socket as their stomachs began to feel like jelly. The blonde-haired warrior recognized it immediately as a Hord sonic cannon blast, the knowledge conjuring up snapshots of images and sounds she could not coherently process.

The sound of an infant Catra's yowling, the green light of a distanced charge sonic cannon, and the crying of a young child. Was it her cry? Somehow deep down she knew that wasn't the case.

"Brace yourselves!" Swift Wind called to the girls as he began to spiral down unable to maintain flight, crashing and tumbling down into the dusty ground of Darkedge.

In the cloud of dust the trio tried to make a steady recovery. While Glimmer cough, Adora a door shakily got to her feet her mind still trying to process the memory. Then helped the princess to her feet, as she watched the heavily clouded skies for any signs that the harpies might return.

"Well, hello pretty lady!" The sound of Swift Wind's overeager voice made the two girls rapidly turn their heads to the talking horse.

A few feet away from where they had crashed stood a strange blue mare, staring at Swift Wind with great concern as he approached her. With an agitated snort the horse looked away from him and at Adora , before narrowing her eyes in what must've been the horse equivalent of offense.

"She's giving us the silent treatment, but I think she wants to show us something." Swift Wind said with a big grin.

The mare gave a soft whine before jerking her for them to follow after her. With little else in the way of finding their friends to two princesses and their steed followed the blue mare across the dusty terrain. Leading them straight to the door with First One's writing in the edge of the strangely shaped mountain.

Glimmer looked at the door and then asked "What does it say?"

Adora huffed, her ability to read first one's writing was as sporadic as her capabilities to be She-Ra most times, but she narrowed her eyes and looked at the symbols. "The chambers of Runefaust: The Crown of Knowledge."

At her words a violent wind storm started threatening to send the two girls falling on their backs "Who dares speaks the name of the sacred gift of the First Ones!" A disembodied voice hissed on the swirling air.

"I did, I'm sorry!" Adora shouted using her sword to help buffer against the wind.

"You seek not the artifact within. Begone!" The voice boomed as a gust of air attempted to shove them back.

"We're here to find her friend! They came here seeking the crow, we would like him back alive please." Glimmer tried explaining to the voice.

The wind still becoming nothing more than a serpent like breeze along their ankles "Solve this riddle and I will let you proceed, and allow you to retrieve who you seek." The voice hissed "Answer incorrectly and you will have to pray that fate is kind to him."

"What is the riddle!" Glimmer shouted desperate to save Bow.

"Alive as you but without breath, as cold in my life as in my death; never a thirst though I always drink, dressed in a mail but never a clink. What am I?"

The two princesses stared at each other for a brief moment, unsure if the next thing that came out of their mouth would have to be the answer to the riddle.

"Are you?" Glimmer stopped herself not wanting to just throw way their chance.

"You are a…" Adora trailed off, on Etheria of that riddle could be answered with anything and seeing the desperate look on glimmers face she didn't want to get it wrong.

Shifting nervously the constant feeling of wind tingling around her feet making Glimmer only more anxious "Fish! You are a fish!" She shouted.

The breeze suddenly went still as the door slid open, revealing a rectangular hall the brake lining the walls reminiscent of an ancient castle. Shallow pools of water seeped up between uneven bricks in the halls floor.

The two princesses looked at each other and then glanced back at their steed.

"Don't worry about me I got this little lady here to keep me company." Swift wind encouraged the two before indicating to the blue mare.

Arrow gave an exaggerated eye roll before turning her flank to him and trotting off.

"A comeback!" The winged horse called to the mare, laughter tinted his plea.

After watching Swift Wind go off to chase the other horse Glimmer looked up to Adora "Let's go find Bow." She said determination and worry painting her features.

Adora nodded in response her blue eyes shining as she took glimmer by the hand as they ventured into the cave together.


	4. Chapter 4

Trails and Turmoil

The sight before Zed was familiar, his throat tightened and body felt cold as he stared into the containment cell in front of him. The body lay still in the middle the cell's floor. Snow colored a hair draped around the lilac blue skin, limbs splayed out cold and motionless.

'no.' Zed felt something dropped from his hands as he saw the ghastly site. 'Oh, please not again.' He could not, would not relive his greatest mistake. He didn't have room in his heart to continue shedding tears for such a thing.

He ran through darkness the sound of feet ringing against metal signal to him that he was in the brig of the Velvet Glove. Deftly he made his way through light and dark, past the central control room and into his father's throne room.

"Father!" He shouted into the chamber, but his father was not there.

Zed was left staring into the darkness where his father would be. He moved up to the platform where he and all the others went to talk to his father, and peered into the darkness below it usually filled with the exhaust that kept the leader of the Evil Horde alive. Turning his head back to the main area of the chamber his blood ran cold once again, Cy-Chop, Leach, Modulok and Multi-Bot. All members of the Horde elite, heroes of horde world and capable of unspeakable terrors in war, mangled and dead at his feet.

Zed shook feeling faint at the loss of life. As he felt like his knees were about to give out, he saw across the room the dead bodies a familiar shadow approached him "Uncle…" He weakly addressed Hordak "What's going here?"

Lord Hordak did not answer him, making his way across the deceased Hordesmen. If made Zed's stomach twist as Hordak remined emotionless, as he made his approach up the platform.

This ugliness he felt with became a bubble of anger as he let out a shout "Answer me!" He snarled down at Hordak, is gray eyes leering in accusation "You did this! I command you to answer me!"

The Lord of the Horde's armada did not answer, even when he stood toe to toe with the High Prince. With unexpected movement Hordak shot out his armored hands at Zed and lifting him up forcibly by the neck.

Zed struggled to keep to keep his seat purchased on the railing to the platform, to prevent him from dangling above empty space "…Uncle." He choked out to Hordak.

"It's such an honor to finally be rid of you." Hordak coldly hissed to Zed "Horde Prime should have done away this you long ago. You, useless excuse for a Hordesmen." His technologically enhanced hands began to crush the young man's neck.

"Please…stop." Zed choked out to Hordak, as his vision swam and filled with darkness.

With a gasp and retching cough Zed sat up with the start, his eyes fluttering open. His chest felt like it was going to explode, while his heart struggled to find its rhythm. He to turned to take in his surroundings with the cold stone for and walls with crystals that changed and pulsed with color. He had fully accepted now that there was something truly unnatural with the cave that held the Crown of Knowledge, now that he adventured so deep into the cave system in which this labyrinth of shifting color and form. Whether the influence on this cave was technological or preternatural that it was testing him and his companion and desired them dead or forever disorientated before finding the Crown.

"Bow?" The sound of the other young man's tossing and turning beside him, jarring the Prince from the pain in his dream had induced.

Zed moved closer to investigate Bow's condition. He was asleep, possibly having a nightmare like Zed had, he would not past this place to mess with their sense of reality internally as well as externally. Silently he debated to himself if he should wait for Bow to wake up, or wake him up himself and save the other young man the pain he had experienced.

The Horde Prince relented seeing Bow's pitiful face. Gently he reached out and shook Bow's shoulder "Hey!" He spoke harshly to the other boy's sleeping face.

Then Bow get something that was completely foreign to Zed. Lunging up from his nightmare Bow wrapped his arms around Zed as he cried. The Prince didn't understand, hug's where a rarity on the Velvet Glove usually a particularly done by himself and the rare visitor to the ship. Yet. To embrace someone else at his sadness or fear wasn't something he had ever done, and it made him feel so strange.

"Are you okay?" It was all Zed could say.

"I just had a nightmare, I lost everyone I loved." Bow's voice wavered not releasing Zed "It was my fault to!"

"I had a nightmare too, this might apart of this trail." Zed to bring confidence back to his companion.

Bow then let out a faint whisper "I want to leave… I don't want to continue on. The crown's not worth it anymore."

"Why?" It shocked him to hear Bow say that, after how deep they went into the caves. How could a nightmare destroy one resolve so quickly? He didn't understand.

"I'm afraid, if we find the crown of loose everyone I love." Bow confessed.

Zed could feel wetness forming on his shoulder. The fact that another being was producing tears so willingly made, it made him strangely jealous. He was trained his whole life to pull the thoughts that created them into captivity. He assumes that those emotion was a shameful sign of weakness across all sentient life, like an illness in where the symptoms had to be tended to or destroyed completely.

"I've made a mistake." The choked-out words ring in his ears.

"No, you haven't!" Zed pulled Bow off his shoulder and made him look the prince in the face. "Don't you understand this place is trying to make us give up!" His gray eyes peering into the other young man dark ones "There's nothing wrong with completing this quest! If completing this means, you were shunned by people you once associated with, then they are petty."

Bow tried to fight back tears and failed "-but, my friends!"

"Listen! If your friends cannot support your desire to find the crown, knowing all the good that it might do for them. Then they are not your friends!" Zed gripped Bow tighter, yet a impression of guiltiness washed over him in his tone softened. "Please trust me, mo ghile mear." He didn't like shouting at Bow, the other warrior wasn't a subordinate he could bark orders at. The young man he was holding onto wasn't even a part of the Horde.

The Bow sighed and moved his hands so Zed would release him. "Are you ever going to tell me what that phrase means?"

Zed stood up simply said "After we get the crown." And then with a smirk held out his hand "Mo ghile mear."

Bow took Zed's hand and got to his feet then gave a friendly shoulder bump before leading the way. The Horde Prince smiled seeing the other young man's attitude change before following him. Together the two young men to traverse their way through the tunnels of ever shifting light in color, to an area of the maze where the crystals grew translucent. The rock formations becoming long and flat curving with the cave walls slowly becoming reflective.

"Mirrors." Zed said out loud, he had a feeling whatever entity was behind this maze had created this area just to spite him.

Is feeling quickly you can the truth as a unnatural cave system give away to an angular maze of mirrors, each reflective surface framed with the unique etchings of metal. I'm comfortable seeing himself from multiple angles the Horde Prince resorted to watching the Bow's shoes, making sure his thoughts where kept locked away so he wouldn't stare his reflection.

"Why did you stop?" The red headed boy asked me early smacking into Bow's back before looking ahead, seeing that there was an unfamiliar figure standing in one of the reflections of the wall ahead of them.

Within the reflective glow of the mirror ahead of them stood a girl with short sparkling purple hair. With a large sliver staff in one hand and a glowing orb in the other, she stared at Bow furiously with her lavender eyes. From another mirror a blonde-haired girl stared at them with equal contempt she held a massive sort of a golden hilt between her hands as if she was ready to attack them.

Zed was startled by the second girl, her clothing matching that of a Horde's force cadet. He was certain that his father would've been made aware of defectors from Hordak. Especially since his uncle long ago, the members of his chosen elite mutinied against him, therefore making an entire star system cut off from the Horde for a possible eon.

"Glimmer, A-Adora?" Bow said nervously to the scowling images.

With a shimmer of light, the purple haired girl that was within the reflection had appeared before Bow "How could you! To told you to never go after Wisdom's Light!" She began to scream at Bow "I thought I could trust you!" She sneered jabbing her finger into his face.

Bow stared with his mouth agape as glimmer continued to shout at him, keeping an eye on a door who was emerging from the other mirror. "Listen I!" He looked at his two friends both frightened and confused before being backhanded by Glimmer.

Something snapped and Zed's head at the girl's behavior. It infuriated him that this snarling stout girl is what it Bow considered the best type of person to keep in his company. Gripping his multi tool readying to charge and defend his companion against the brat before him, only for the blonde-haired girl to ram him into the mirror. Instead of smacking against the reflective surface he fell into the reflection tumbling out into identical, but empty pathway as he was just in.

The horde Prince spun around placed his hands firmly against the unyielding mirror he felt from "Bow!" He shouted at his reflection trying to see past his own projected image.

"Zed where did?! Adora stop!" The worried and pained voice of his companion echoed out from behind the mirror "Calm down you two!" Bow's voice continued to shout punctuated by harsh snide words.

Moving from mirrored pane to mirrored pane Zed tried to figure out how to get back to where he once was in. He pulled out his multitool with the intent of smashing one of the mirrors open, yet he stopped himself seeing the figures staring at him.

Tall and strong with braided white hair she stood imposing really in the space where he shouldn't have been. Golden arm and ankle bands shining stunningly against lilacs skin, while deep violet tattoos snaked along indigo armor. He only the Silaxian warrior in that state once in his life, the day she had tried to kill him and his father.

"No, not again!" He turned away from the image only to be greeted the image once again "You're not here! you're dead! Stop it!" He could hear her bow shouting to him over his own panic screams "Stop it!" In his head he cursed the creator of these trials for forcing him the face his first and greatest failure.

Seamlessly emerging from the mirror that held her the purple skinned female began to approach him. "There's not need to fight mo ghile mear." The woman's accent while harsh held the hint to gentleness for the young man.

Zed nearly chocked at the speaking to him, using the phrase of endearment that he had started to address his Etherian companion with.

"You tried to save me, but you have to accept that you failed." The woman spoke the truth, once he had begged his father to spare the assassin. His father relented but only if Zed can perform a simple mission.

Two simple tasks that Zed, who could barely even read at the time was tested to be capable of accomplishing. The first was to have her confess her crimes against the Evil Horde and who paid her to do so. The second one is for her to denounce her place in Silaxian society and become a force captain under the High Prince.

After arduous months of silence from the assassin it was only confessing to her that she would be saved she began to comply. He had learned things about his would-be killer that didn't imply with the mission's goals, like how her family was separated in a planetary wide Civil War that forced her to become a sell sword. How she personally blamed the Horde for the civil unrest that had befallen the planet. Most importantly how she was told to kill his father and himself from a divine premonition from an Ancient One called The Goddess.

It was soon after that confession she vowed to give her life to Zed and his father.

She died by a self-poisoning, twelve hours before she was to be freed. While he was never reprimanded for her passing, he never was able to forget it. For it was her death that showed to him that he was unsuccessful in saving her, no matter what she had said to him.

"I'm so sorry!" He begged the Silaxian female fighting back his need to cry at her presence. He had contained his feelings at her loss for so long he would shatter if he set them free. She didn't have to die, but she was dead despite all his efforts.

The well-built woman and embraced the now trembling Prince, letting him muttered incoherent apologies into her chest. With a gentle whisper she said to the young man "You don't even know what those words mean, Horde vermin." Then swiftly stabbed Zed with a stunned sword ramming the electrified blade into his side.

With tears welling up in his eyes Zed let out a short scream, before his throat seized up as she twisted the blade and deeper inside.

"Zed!" Bow shouted hearing his comrade fall silent after a horrific shout of pain. He had been too busy avoiding his friends blows to accurately look for him and had relied on the fact that as long as he could still hear him that the other boy was okay.

Now that he could only hear his own breathing and the snide shouts of his two attackers he began to panic. Glancing around to find a way out of his current situation both finally looked up at the ceiling and noticed something strange. Beyond what appeared to be the case ceiling there was another image of a second ceiling angular and straight of the glowing red crystal hanging from its center. Instinctually he shot an arrow at it, but the projectile fell short of its target.

Then quickly dodged the image of Glimmer's attack as she hissed "What are you doing? Big doofus, I'm right here!"

He had quickly learned that whatever was attacking him wasn't his friends, but their snide condescending tone were familiar enough to him to make his irritation grow stronger. It felt like whatever had generated the doppelgängers of his friends was feeding off the worst traits he saw in them.

"Come on Bow, stop being such a stupid boy! What are you trying to hit?" The Adora look-alike taunted him before bursting out in laughter.

The Glimmer look-alike joined her before letting out "Maybe he wants to go blind! We should teach him not to play with pointy objects, or go places he was told to not to go." Then lunging for his quiver to her nails scratching his shoulders.

Bow force of will he gripped the doppelgängers hand and tossed her side as he readied another arrow to be fired "Shut! Up!" While mistakes expression heard a part of him there was another side of him that felt relieved to see this Glimmers shocked expression. Just like venting to Zed about the things his best friend did to bother him there was something cathartic in the action.

Then taking aim he shot a sonic arrow through the illusion of the ceiling and into the ceiling beyond hitting its target. The reverberating sonic blast causing the Crystal the crack making pieces of the gem falloff before the room fell into utter blackness.

Bow then swung his weapon around believing that the doppelgängers would attack him from the shadows, instead he stumbled around places where he had thought there was mirrored walls seeming to have disappeared. "Zed, where did you go!" He began to run around realizing that Zed was still silent.

Meanwhile the horde Prince kneeled on the ground his body slumped, his throat sore and incapable to catch his breath. Around him lay incorporeal shades of light that resembled the mirrors that had entrapped him in the Phantom's image still looked over his body. Carefully he moved his hand around where he felt the stinging wound of the stunned sword, only to find that such a wound wasn't actually there.

"Zed, this isn't funny!"

Zed hearing Bow cries for him gave him the will to stumble up on his feet. Then shuffled towards the sound of the other man's voice desperate to get away from the image of the female assassin.

Bow jumped to nearly punching the other teen feeling Zed crashed against him "There you are!" He said only to feel Zed to fall at his feet "You okay? Come on Zed get up." Bow said helping them up once more.

"It felt so real." Zed let out a startled croak his eyes still staring at the impression of the one who stabbed him from afar.

"You're right, this place isn't messing around." Bow answered gravely before putting on a more confident tone. "So, you think you can use your special eyes here?"

With more serious the Horde Prince examined the room at the shadows of power that seem to make up every physical object around them "I think we'll need lights for this." He stated turning the flash light feature of his multitool .

"Where did everything go!" Bow stated using his scanner light to help searched the area, there beams of light only revealing a solid even floor leading off into a dark void "Where are you heading?" He asked seeing Zed start wandering away from him.

Still feeling the effects of the illusions wound, Zed made his way to a narrow opening holding a set of stairs that ascended to a pale light "This seem like the only way out." He looked back at Bow, then started to ascend the staircase using the wall so he wouldn't stumble and fall back.

Bow shifted awkwardly before speaking "Hey, before we go up, I need to ask something?"

Zed turned pointing his light at Bow "What?" tilting his head at the unfamiliar expression the other teen face

Bow looked up at Zed then turned his gaze to focus on where the two beams of light intersected. "Never mind… well." He shifted his scanner from hand-to-hand trying to find the best way to ask his question.

Zed rolled his eyes at the return of Bow's wishy-washy nature "Say it." He leaned against the wall to give himself arrest as he talked to the other teen.

"What are you going to do after we get the crown?"

Zed blinked as he had to resort to lie "I don't know." He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Bow once he had received the crown.

There was a stretch of silence between Bow and the other young man before he worked up the courage to ask another question. "Do you think we can go on another adventure after this?" Bow looked up at him with a nervous smile "Like maybe we can go-"

A sad sigh escaped Zed's lips causing Bow to stop. "Let just try to survive this adventure frist." It was the only thing he could things you can say without thought of telling Bow that there wouldn't be a next time. A new a blossomed in his body matching the sting from the phantoms attack. For he knew the best thing that he could do for his companion was to return to the Fight Zone and pretend like he never knew Bow existed.

Bow gave a cheerful nod, though his eyes held a hint of disappointment at the other teens answer. With a pregnant silence go between them and they ascended the stairs. Making their way to landing at the top that opened out into a spacious chamber a lined with doors. The floor cluttered with trinkets and treasures of every size as various crystals on the ceiling pulsed a light in tune with their footsteps.

Before he either of the two men could say a word, a feminine voice echoed across the room "Bow!" The act though of Glimmers voice continued as the outline of her and Adora came into focus.

With the start Zed activated his shock baton panicked at the idea of repeating the ordeal that they had just escaped from.

"Zed no!" Bow did his best to restrain him, not wanting the other teen to jump to conclusions.

Zed moved his head to his companion looking at him in confusion "You can't tell if these will attack too!" He said with genuine concern for their safety.

Bow blinked his expression becoming apprehensive as the two girls stopped a few feet away "I can tell." He told Zed before looking at Glimmer and Adora "Right?" He asked them.

Glimmer looked a bow and then to Adora perplexed before simply answering. "Yes."

With glittering eyes bow and ran to the two girls wrapping them in a hug the single word being enough to convince him "What are guys doing here?" I he asked his two best friends with a smile.

"Saving you! What where thinking getting yourself in this mess." Glimmer answered with a deep sense of relief.

"Well…" Bow scratched his head before looking over at the other boy in the room "Guys this is Zed, he was very persuasive." He introduced his friends to him

Glimmer examined him curiously "Zed uh?" but then seem to dismiss her curiosity with a welcoming smile.

Adora on the other hand was a little more suspicious of the other young man. "Do I know you?" She examined his scruffy hair and tattered clothes. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for but something about his name and his appearance was familiar. The impression of the memory of an she was young still clouding her thoughts enough to make the strong enough connections.

Zed narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl. If he wasn't trying to keep his cover, he would snap at the defector first so brazenly wearing the Horde uniform as a traitor. "I don't think so?" Though there is something all around familiar about the girl's bright blue eyes, though he convinced himself that he must be mistaken.

Bow watched Zed and Adora stare at each other disappointedly. He wasn't happy that his friends were taking to Zed as warmly as he would've liked them to. Surely, it must've just been the stress of the situation making them all on edge and they get all long a lot better once they got out of the cave.

With a shake of her head Adora turned back to Bow and said "You can't what this place has put us through." Eyeing Zed carefully she pulled out the Sword of Protection "My sword doesn't work in place, it's kind of weird." She explained.

Bow scanned the first one sword, to no avail due to massive amounts of interference. It appeared no matter where they went inside the mountain his scanner would be only useful as a source of light.

Briefly bouncing in place Glimmer "There was this long stair case and we had to ride a shield to…" The glittering haired Princess stopped hearing one of the piles of treasures getting knocked over.

The trio of hero's looked over at Zed, as he dropped things against the floor staring at the crystals on the ceiling. His gray eyes focused on the changing of color and intensity of light as each falling object made a noise against the stone.

Gritting your teeth slightly Glimmer spot out "Hey! We were talking!" Irritated by Zed's behavior.

Bow looked up at the ceiling to try to figure out why said would be compelled to mess around with the hanging crystals, and then he saw it. "No, wait, he's on to something." He ran to one of the piles of treasures and rummage through it until he found a worn down, but still well-tuned violin.

Putting the violins bow to the strings, he watched how the sound affected the crystals as they try to light up and the color snakes their way to one of the doors. Bow gave Zed a know smile and tossed the teen a stray Bodhrán drum.

Zed looked at Bow and gave him a reaffirming nod, thankful that he wasn't handed another flute. Then began to play with the percussion instrument more attentive playing his own song to open one of the doors than to cooperate with Bow. To the Horde Prince's surprise, the young marksman was playing just along with playing off the rhythm of the drum and overpowering it.

"You feel that?" Glimmer stated to the other girl.

"Uh?" Responded Adora

"Their music it's like a storm is brewing." The princess's eyes glittered before searching through a pile of trinkets in jewelry to find a small wind instruments to join in.

Not want to be left out Adora managed to find two wooden poles and began to echo the beat of the Zed's drumming.

The crystals above them began to glow in swirled like an Aurora above them. Then with one coordinated blinking of the crystals a door opened with a loud pop. A cold icy wind swirling out of the entrance and stopping the quartet's performance.

The door was the first to notice the open door the chill whipping at her hands "Where does it lead?" She asked the rest of the group.

Bow turned to look at the door and smiled "Well, there's only one way to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

The Crowning

After all the strange and deadly traps, the caves had put the group through, what they saw on the room behind the door set them on edge. A large rectangular room decrepit and dark with age, the room was decorated with dust covered adornments of various types. Placed up against the walls sat parallel rows of thrones each independently but, different.

"Look!" Glimmer darted a head her feet echoing loudly in the old hall "On that old tapestry!" She pointed high up on the ceiling to a tapestry that was faded its frayed threads waving like ghostly spiderwebs. The group stared up at the woven decoration despite its faded colors the unmistakable shape of Castle Brightmoon moved over them.

Curious Adora looked around to see if she could find something familiar, her eyes widened and jumped on one of the thrones. "Over here its Mystacor !" She brushes her hand up against a painting depicting the floating mountain Castle.

Curiosity they begin to investigate the room more thoroughly, each of the decorations depicting an area in Etheria. Large kingdoms like Erelandia and Salineas, as well as small independent territories such as Rosewood and Flower Mountain. Each representation accurate despite their decrepit condition.

"Careful, this place has shown me and Bow once before that whatever is in charge can pull from our memories." Zed warned the group "This place could all be a farce."

Glimmer pursed her lips sat his warning "If that's true then what's it pulling from your head?"

"Guys!" Bow's ecstatic voice echoed down the hall.

The other three were quick to join him where he was standing gazing up at the far back wall where a chipped stucco painting of a man in red armor standing statuesque over the whole room. At the feet of the massive wall painting set of thrown cold and stony and upon its seat was a glowing headpiece.

It's light shining so brightly that the details underneath the glow were blurred and indistinct.

"That's the Crown of Knowledge!" Glimmers said awe. Though she was deeply worried for the future of her kingdom now that they were so close to the artifact that had the potential to rip it all part.

With the excitement of one of his lifelong dreams coming through Bow shouted to his friends new and old "Come on let's go!" Then with a mighty step forward, he smacked right into an unseen barrier stopping him in his tracks. "What!" He stated in shock as he thrashed and pushed against what was hindering him.

Adora did the same thing seeing Bow struggle. "An invisible wall!" She tried swinging her sword at it though what was hindering them did not seem to tear or fall away.

Glimmer simply pressed her hand against the barrier. Her body emitted light as she tried to teleport through it, but failed to do so. "I don't get it!" She stomped her foot.

Zed waved his hand in front of him not feeling the same barrier that was hindering the other three. With a pensive feeling in his chest he took if you step forward and tell he was a foot away from the rest of the group. With a puzzled look he looked back on the other three, clearly not understanding the phenomenon that had occurred.

"Wait? Why does he get to go across!" Adora's turned red with anger at the confusing site in front of her.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes and thought before they suddenly want wide and she immitted a small "Oh." Then gave a concern to look to the blonde-haired girl beside her.

Adora's eyes widened, realizing the mistake the two princesses had made.

Bow looked at the two girls concerned and asked "What did you guys do?"

"When we entered here, we told the wind guard thing that we didn't want the crown. Instead we just wanted to get you out safely." Glimmer started to answer looking guiltily.

"I think that riddle spirit must have interpreted that, we also, didn't want you to get the crown." Adora's gaze fell downcast unable to look Bow in the eyes.

Bow's jaw clenched in his fist tightened, then slowly he forced himself to calm down and turned to Zed "I guess it's up to you buddy." He gave the other boy a hopeful look.

Zed's throat clenched at Bow's predicament, the other teen had made so only to be undermined by the ones he had put trust in. He looked at the two girls now understanding why Bow's thoughts would slip to such negative places when he was thinking about them. Then with a nod he turned and made his way towards the thrones the crown.

An angry vortex of wind smashed down on him "Halt! You are unworthy of taking another step further." The cold voice from the entrance door boomed down upon him

Using his arm to block from the whipping no wind Zed called out "You again? What are you?"

"What I am is not important, the only thing that is the crown does not fall into unworthy hands." The wind hissed swirling forcefully enough that Zed fell back.

"That's not fair! You let him get that far and he's unworthy!" Glimmer protested to the voices bizarre sense of logic.

The icy wind began to shift swirling around the trio that cannot proceed past the unseen barrier "Like a parasite he feeds off in profits from the success of others, like a carrion creature he turns the failures of others into his own proffered goods! His heart is darkened by unrepented guilt and unrelieved grudges!" The voice shook dust from every corner of the room.

Zed looked down at the ground as his hands trembled, his own multi tool which was made with the discarded parts of the artificial life that lived on the Velvet Glove. The spirit spoke only the truth and for the first time in his life he took no pride in his actions, for just like his association his successes were caused by the will of someone else.

"His thoughts are clouded with loyalty, as his very will is controlled by another!" The spirit continued with its judgment of the Horde Prince.

He wished the voice had a more physical form so he could hit it or commanded to go away with more confidence. His father had standards at all below him had to live by, and he was no exception. In order to feel like he was not a waste of his father's efforts, Zed merely just became an extension of Horde Prime's will. Is that why he wanted the crown so? Merely for the fact that he knew his father would be pleased instead of it being his own desires? He clenched his fists as he tried to suppress such traitorous thoughts.

Adora felt her blood boil at the voices cryptic berating "How do you know! You're just going look inside his head and just judge him!" She had been judged by the rebellion before joining for her history in the Horde. Whatever the spirit was trying to convey to them she knew it couldn't have been Zed's whole story.

"Prove it to us! Give him a test to show us that he doesn't deserve the crown!" Bow called to the disembodied voice, even though he couldn't physically retrieve the crown he would do everything in his power to give his new friend a fighting chance.

Zed turned to Bow, I'm expecting the other boy to vouch for him. Especially after with the spirit had said, if he was in the Horde, he would've been questioned rather than defended. Before he could open his mouth to confess his gratitude to the other boy the ground around him began to shake. The brick floor falling away into blackness as the plot form that held that the throne began to rise to an abnormal height.

With a blast of cold the disembodied voice rang down "This is his final trial, failure here will mean his death." Before leaving the room in an empty stillness.

Zed glanced around at his new situation, his eyes always drifting to the empty blackness below him. Despite the disembodied voices seeming departure, it's final words still ring in his ears muting every other sound in the chamber.

The island he was stranded on was too small to vault himself with his multi tool, like he had done in the first trial. He did not have the strength or the endurance to try to jump across the abyss and reach for the high up edge that still seem to be stretching higher and higher. Certainly, there had to have the right answer, but with death being the only result for failure he had to think it through. His mind went back to when he had jumped the gorge, how Bow had managed to find an invisible pathway. Perhaps, there was another pathway up to the throne in crown, yet with no dirt or loose gravel there was only one way to check.

With a shaky step he put his foot out over the edge. His foot made contact to something unseen but slick, with another step it looked as if he was suspended in midair. With one foot he continued to feel along the pathway arms outstretched to keep his balance. Suddenly, the unseen slippery footing he had begun to warp and move under his weight, before eventually disappearing.

"Zed!" Bow screamed as he pushed in random himself against the unseen barrier as he watched a Zed fall into the darkness. "No!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he slid to the floor.

Glimmer felt the pain in her heart seeing her best friend cry, she got down beside him and hugged him consolingly.

To her shock and dismay Bow pushed her away "Don't touch me! This is all your fault!" Tears streamed from his eyes as he shouted at the two girls "If you just trusted me and that wouldn't have just happened! He didn't have to die!" He continued to shout backing away from them.

Glimmer recoiled unable to speak. Never in all the years that she had spent with Bow she had never seen him get so angry, she almost didn't recognize him.

All Adora could do was look at the ground. Whatever negative consequence that could've came from the crown, it wasn't worth somebody losing their life to prevent it. Not like that.

Bow pressed the heels of his palms to his face to dry his tears "He was my friend! Just like you guys!" His eyes still shining with dampness. Even though he spoke bitterly to the two princesses, deep down he blamed himself for goading the spirit into the test that made Zed fall.

Glimmer felt awful, she had never expected this to happen. She had let her paranoia for friends and anxiety caused the worst of consequences to happen. "Bow we're-" her apology was cut off as a weak voice echoed up to them.

"I'm not dead, mo ghile mear." Zed said from the seemingly endless chasm, despite the strain on his body it hurt him more to hear the pain voices above him than his own troubles. He hanged on by his multi tool jammed into the craggy rocks. Below him the pit seemed to stretch endlessly, but he could sense something down there massive yet still as a statue.

There was a wave of relief that washed over the trio, the sound of his weak voice seeming to call the sense of darkness around them. Before anyone could get a word in to respond the disembodied voice in the wind returned.

"Fool! Don't delay the inevitable!" There was a palpable sense of irritation in what had once been a distant and cold voice.

The wind whipped down at Zed trying to pull him into the pit below, making the grip on his multi tool sting and burn.

"Shut up, you! Literal windbag!" He had enough of the spirits judging tone "I am Zed Kur! I had to prove myself to get everything I've got and justify my actions to others every step of the way!" He pushed himself up so he was standing on his multi tool grappling for purchase from another high up stone.

The wind continued it to blow down and force, the swirling strength of the ensuing vortex throwing back the trio above the canyon. Despite this that continued to climb each part of him beginning to burn with each lashing of the wind.

Barely able to catch his breath he managed to reach the ledge where the throne sat "I am more than worthy of this crown!" He looked up his eyes still making out the head pieces brilliant glow despite the pain to open them.

Excepting defeat, the force behind the wind subsided leaving the room beyond still.

With every part of his body aching for him to stop he stumbled his way to the crown and took a hold of it "I did it." He croaked as the light seemed to fall away like incandescent smoke "He, well then." He collapsed to his knees as he stared at the myriad of gems that adorned the headpiece. Rubies with dark almost black cores, pronounced by ice like diamond, and iridescent white stones. Each gem framed by etchings of sunrises and waves.

Now that he held the First One's artifact his mind and body would not to do anything more than kneel in front of the throne. Whatever strength of will he had to get to this point had completely evaporated, he hadn't even fully plan through what he would do after this very moment.

As a shimmer of light Glimmer and the other two warriors teleported up to him, the Princess letting out a heavy sigh and exhaustion once appearing.

"Zed you did it!" Though nearly jumped over to the other boy in excitement.

Feebly the Horde Prince looked up at Bow's smiling face "Here." He lifted the crown up to him despite his muscles screaming not to.

"What, you can't be serious." Bow said in shock but took the crown. While it did not shine as brightly when it was alone on its perch it still gave a warm candlelight glow in his hands.

"I know how it feels to have something you put a lot of effort in, to becomes meaningless." Zed said with a breathy sigh as he stared up a Bow "So, you deserve the crown, you wanted it more than me." Then he closed his eyes letting his mind drift elsewhere.

Bow was flooded with a nervous giddiness, it was as if he had managed to pull a shooting star out of the sky. Everything his dads had worked for before the Horde attacked, the one desire of his that had to be pushed aside for his friends and the rebellion.

He now held it in his hands.

He looked at his two best friends, even though they smiled at him he could detect the girl's apprehension underneath.

"Go on, put it on, you earned it." Glimmer said between tired pants, though her eyes showed all the nervousness and worry that she wouldn't say out loud.

"We won!" Adora said encouragingly, happy that the First One's artifact hadn't fallen into the hands of the Horde. As a part of her, the She-ra part worried about the damage the crown could cause even being welded by one of her friends.

Bow could feel his bones vibrate at the idea of wearing the crown. Wisdom's Light in itself was supposed to grant powers that in itself for unimaginable, is seeing how only one person ever knew its full capabilities. The more he stared at the glowing artifact the more the weight of the crown became heavier in his hands.

Slowly he let his eyes fall to Zed, the other young man had done so much to retrieve the crown. Only to give it to him at the very end. Looked longingly and choose Zed's tired and pained face, then to his gal pals who bit their tongues so he could feel pride in this moment.

He turned fully to Zed, the other young man oblivious to Bow's intention "I think it looks more charming on you." Then carefully placed the Crown of Knowledge on Zed's messy hair, his hand lingering to make use the other boy look nice.

Zed opened his eyes as if awaken from a deep sleep "Bow." He reached feeling Bow's hands and crown, staring up at the other Bow like a confused child. "Ghaw!" The light suddenly faded from his eyes, as red lightning violently sprouted from the crown covering the young man and an electrified web as he screamed in pain.

Bow was tossed back as a stray bolt of lightning struck him in the chest, paralyzing him. His body convulsing well every part of his body seemed to burn, before blacking out completely.

Glimmer let out a startled scream seeing what happened to Bow snapping any composure she had "Get it off him!" She tried to rush for the crown but the threat of being shocked by the crimson lightning, making her shake. The memory of being tortured by Shadow Weaver making it impossible for her to approach that in his current state.

"End user Runefaust detected. An error has occurred: unauthorized connections detected, variable unaccounted for." The disembodied voice rang out one more time even more lifeless than it had ever been.

As the voice faded the entire cave system began to rumble, as shadows began to climb up the chasm walls. From the darkness metal insectoids with gleaming red eyes crammed to their way onto the platform with the group. Limbs and mandibles snapping as they tried swiping at the two princesses.

Glimmer's eyes widened at the sight "What are those!" She screamed as she tried to summon up enough power to protect her friends.

"Trouble!" Was all Adora adore could say and warning recognizing the creatures from when the security system on the Crystal Castle had activated. Then pulled out the sort of protection hoping even without the power of Shira that she would be able to fight against the mechanical creatures.

"What about Zed and Bow?" Glimmer asked throwing some short energy blasts at the insects making them fall back down the pit.

"Right now, don't touch them." The blonde-haired girl said as she swung her sword at the insects.

Together the two princesses did their best to keep the mechanical monsters from encroaching on the platform. Though no matter how much they tossed their components over the edge into the blackness three more were crawling up the wall to replace them.

"I don't think I can keep this up!" Glimmer said feeling her stores of magic from the runestone fading, as her need to recharge became an ever-present danger.

The sparkling haired Princess began to back away as the insect delayed monsters continued to encroach upon her. She braced herself for one of them to lunge down upon her only for it to be monster to be knocked off its path as an arrow was lodged in its side.

Glimmer looked at where the arrow had come from a notice to Bow struggling to his seat. In a flash she moved to his side to steady himself as he came to take another shot.

Adora felt a weight lift off her shoulders seeing Bow recover, which he glanced back at her opponent she noticed that her sword was glowing. Willing to take a risk she called out "By the honor of Grayskull!" Holding up the sword a now familiar light engulfed her becoming She-ra.

Even so, becoming She-ra didn't stop the insectoids from coming. Instead the attacking creatures and increased in numbers focusing their attention on the glowing warrior.

"Child."

Through the haze of red and pain Zed began to hear a voice. His body was tense and he felt like if he lost focus even for a moment it would be his end.

The voice called out again "You must surrender yourself."

Zed did his best to look through the haze and an unnerving site was revealed to him. Hunched over him appeared to be a being of both fire and lightning despite its glow he can make out a face and perpetual agony.

"I don't." The Horde Prince choked out.

"The crown was a gift, that unfortunately had to be taken away." The being leaned in closer pointing a distorted finger at him "Yet you persevered through the trials and with the blessing from a descendent of the frist king, we accept to you both."

Zed shook his head still unable to process what the creature was saying.

"Give in, don't fight the tide." The the creature then reached out with its haggard hands to hold Zed's face.

With an agonizing scream Zed felt his blood boil as the lightning that was dancing around the outside of his body shredded their way into him. Then with an exhale of breath a shockwave of power reverberated out from him.

"What's happening!" Glimmer said as it seemed like the roof above them was about to cave-in.

Then from within the young man's body a blinding light engulfed everything.

Adora turned back to look at Zed as she watched him get up disjointedly like a puppet pulled on strings. "I remember now!" She said out loud as her impression of her memories became clearer in the growing light.

She was young barely learning to walk and Catra was crawling and howling in pain in front of her. Across The room towering like a monster was a man covered in chrome, cannons and projectile weapons retracting into his body like hidden limbs. Besides him was a hideous robot with an ever-morphing face, with its spidery lean limbs it picked up another crying child whose leg was bleeding from deep scratches.

'Kur!' A lesson from her other life smashing down to her, about how that word was forbidden to say even though she heard it from somewhere. Now mere moments ago she had heard it from Zed as he shouted to the wind as a part of his own name. Then like a broken clock that had been given power to check once more, everything started to make sense.

With that realization, she realized what danger they were truly in. Then the light engulfed her and her friends completely and everything turned white.

 _ **(AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things will start wrapping up after the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review and don't be shy to ask questions.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet Betrayal

Bow blinked staring up at the sky, he lay down on the unmistakable grass floor of the Whispering Woods. He stared up at the light breaking through the canopy confused on how he got to his current situation. The last thing that he remembered is that they were in a cave in Dark Edge and he was being attacked by the metal insects. He also remembered being in great pain, but in the moment, he felt just fine. Confused he sat up and looked around at his surroundings, his eyes falling upon a tall menacing figure.

Dressed in scarlet red armor etched in frist one's writing, the stranger stared at him through an alarming mask and helmet. It gave off a familiar glow has a snow-white cape hanged from its armored shoulders like broken wings.

Bow let out a scream "Gaw!' He quickly reached for his clever and notched an arrow to his bow "Don't come any closer I'll shoot!" He said pointing his weapon at the stranger in a warning.

"Bow, hold on!" A familiar voice echoed out of the armor as the stranger held up their hands.

Bow watched as they veil of shimmering light enveloped the stranger as it morphed into a more recognizable form.

Zed shifted the crown on his head awkwardly "I'm still figuring the crown's transcendent properties work." Then clumsily looked at Bow as if he wanted to say more.

Bow blinked several times before jumping to his feet "Oh my gosh!" He looked at Zed and all "Have you been turning it on and off at will?"

Zed looked embarrassed before answering "Yes? I'm not entirely sure how it works." He wasn't sure what triggered the crown to cause him to metamorphose, beyond his desire to simply do so.

"Do you feel smarter?" Bow asked, the crown being the Crown of Knowledge he expected something in the other teen's intellect to have changed.

Zed scratched his head as he looked at the ground "Not really." Then took the headpiece off and handed it to Bow "Do you want to try?" Zed handed the crown to him once again.

Bow almost laughed but also was still quite touched that Zed was trying to give the crown to him "What! I don't think that's how it works, if it's anything like Adora being She-Ra it's…" Before he could fully explain what, he knew about the Sword of Protection his voice trailed off as another glowing figure approach them out of the brush.

Adora shining brightly as She-Ra was approaching them a frightening expression on her face. Behind her trotted Swift Wind with Glimmer on his back.

Even though Bow was happy to see that his two friends were all right, something wasn't right.

"Bow I need you to get over here. Now!" Adora pointed beside her with her sword her eyes never diverting from Zed's direction.

"What's going on?" Bow looked around confused.

Glimmer waved him over "Come on Bow Swifty will protect us! Zed's not who you think he is." The glittering haired Princess emphatically tried to make him understand.

"I don't get it what's?" Zed is the crown back on his head, sensing how the girl's hostilities seem to be only directed towards him.

Without a command or thought he had metamorphosed back into the imposing red armor to form. The light from the armor rivaling that of She-ra for dominance over the area.

"Zed?" Bow watched the other young man transform once again, the tension in the clearing becoming too much for him "Come on guys, we got the crown we won!" He said trying to de-escalate the growing aggression between his friends

Adora finally looked at Bow fully fearing grief obvious on her face "No Bow, we lost. Isn't that right Zed?" She turned to look at the redheaded teen with fury in her eyes "Or would you rather be addressed by your full title High Prince of the Evil Horde!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Bow forced out a laugh not willing to accept what he had just heard "You know this really isn't a place for a joke like that."

Though the tension didn't break, nobody joined in to laugh with him. Bow's unwillingness to perceive the danger of the person he was standing next to only seem to make everything worse.

Zed looked down at him, underneath the superior and powerful form he shook. He had expected events like this to occur, though he always thought it would be on his own terms. "Bow, I'm sorry." Despite the conviction in his words he knew it wouldn't be enough.

With an extension of the crown's power the Horde Prince summoned up a bright flash of light stunning and blinding everyone around him. Then hastily made his way into a densely covered part of the words.

Before Bow could recover from the light. Glimmer was already trying to pull him up upon the winged horse. "Com'on Bow!" She gave a paranoid squeal "We can help track him down from the sky!"

Them young man shook his head and threw himself away from her "Let go! I'll find him! There must be a mistake! " He looked at his two friends

Glimmer gave the disapproving "Listen, he is the son of the person that gives Hordak orders. You just can't talk to him!" The worry in her eyes only deepened seeing how even that piece of information wasn't swaying him.

Adora grabbed his shoulder as She-ra her angelic like a present sense given authority to her words "Remember how indoctrinated I was Bow! Zed grew up in the heart of the Horde, I wouldn't be surprised if he was bottle-fed their rhetoric." She did her best to try to reach Bow, to make her understand that Zed had been raised by the worst of the worst when it came to the Horde "Plus, with the crown he's too dangerous to wander around free even if he could be redeemed."

Bow pulled himself away from her "I don't believe you!" He gripped the side of his head trying to think "He's different!" Hedy truly been oblivious to all the warnings signs? No. Zed couldn't be the same person that the two princesses were saying he was "I thought at least you'd understand." He said to Adora before running off in a random direction in the woods.

He moved through the thicket of trees and brush in spite of the voices of his friends trying to call him back. It felt like he was split into two, and he was running from one part of him while after another. He didn't understand how he could have been so blind about Zed, yet there was so much that he had seen that was contrary to everything he knew about the Horde. The redheaded boy knew about music and singing, something that Adora didn't know about. Zed found a way to deal with the dread harpies in a peaceful noncombative nature, something that Bow knew would've been frowned on in the Horde.

Sure, there was Kyle but, the blonde cadet was to skittish and felt of self-doubt. Zed on the other hand seem to blindly accept danger in a way Bow found endearing.

A thick mist started to gather in the woods but it made no difference, he was already starting to have trouble tracking down the other boy as it was. The moment he felt like he needed to take a different route to locating Zed, he saw the redheaded teens outlined in the distance. Even though he could not see the glowing light of the crown he knew for certain that out the head was the Horde Prince.

Without a second to lose he readied his bow and arrow and took aim at him. In that moment to be so easy to take Zed down and drag him back to Brightmoon. He could put him on trial for all the heinous deeds the Horde has done and may be the rebellion could use him as leverage in order for the horde to leave their planet for good. Yet as each logical thought passed over his mind the more Zed became clearer in his sights.

He thought now that he had time to think maybe the other young man would've changed. That somehow his appearance might've changed to reflect who he was. Even so, Zed still appeared as the same person he had met in the Laughing Swan Inn. With his brightly colored hair, and white gray eyes, the same face that would scrunch up to resemble a baby bat when he got grumpy.

Unwillingly Bow lowered his arrow, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend even now. Then not trying to hide the sound of his footsteps he began to approach him.

Zed looked at him with an expression that resembled concern "You should of took that shot." He said to Bow.

Then with a swift movement Bow smacked the top of the Zed's head with his weapon.

"I deserved that." Zed groaned wrapping the top of his head.

"How! How could you!" Bow shouted at him not caring if the princesses or any other creature heard him.

Zed looked him in the eyes and said gently "Please calm down, my gallant darling."

The redheaded teens words seem knock Bow off balance for a brief moment "W-why did you call me that!" His face felt hot weather from anger or something else he didn't want to think about.

Zed's tone didn't change "I've been calling you that this whole time, because that's what you are." He looked at Bow within endearing expression "That night in the Inn, you saved me and I have a feeling despite what you know now you would've done it all again."

Bow knew he was right. Even if there was a way to turn back the clock a few days, he wouldn't let that out himself in front of all those villagers. It made Bow hurt to swallow that realization because he was sure if Adora or Glimmer were in his shoes they would do the opposite.

"I was never going to tell he who it was, maybe tonight or the night after, I was just going to plan to slip away with the crown." Zed confessed

"And go back to the Horde! Yeah, I'm sure you've got a cushy bed waiting for you there!" Bow tried to summon up all the will he had to make it seem like he hated the other male.

Zed let out a sigh "Let's not talk about the Horde."

Bow wished that the other boy would just raise his voice at him "No! We are going to talk about it!" He tried to keep his mind focused on all the atrocities the Horde had done to his home "Starting with how you're so…so."

Zed gave an easy smile at Bow's unwillingness to complete the question "Soft? Gentle? Not a blood thirsty tyrant?"

"Yah." Zed's blunt answer knocking the fire out of Bow's words.

"I'm not a cadet like your friend, I spent my life training to fight on a different type of battlefield." The Horde Prince explained his eyes half lidded, uninclined to elaborate on his answer.

Bow shifted, as he asked "Do you like being the heir to the Horde?"

"No." Zed then narrowed his eyes at him even more "And don't use that as an invitation to make me want to join you either."

"If you would just listen." Bow said his voice beginning to rise.

"No! That line of conversation will only end badly for us." Zed snapped at him turning away from him

Bow grabbed his shoulder tightly fearing that he would try to run away again "But don't you understand what the Horde's been doing!"

"Of course, I do!" The redheaded whipped his head to look back at him "Yet unlike you I understand why they embrace the title of evil!" His fist tensed and relaxed "But what about you!"

Bow shook his head "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever questioned how this world operates? And who is hurt by it?" Zed was now the one asking the questions "Do the people who are harmed by your system of things deserve such discomfort?"

Bow shook his head, his whole life he believed that the people who are made unhappy in this world where the results of the horde's here any. It never occurred to him that it would be the that the life he was trying to protect would be the one causing anybody any pain. Then not like a traitor underneath his own skin his mind immediately went to the Dread Harpies. He'd only known them as uncaring monsters and yet their angry streaks were fueled by some past event that involved Brightmoon. Within a breath his mind then turned to Dryl where before he had shown up their people consider themselves incapable compared to their Princess.

"You clearly have thoughts and opinions that are pushed aside to keep your friends. What if you had a thought of opinion that could affect another's welfare! Would you keep your mouth shut then!" Zed continued his voice shaking

"No, I'd!" Bow stopped himself seeing the pained look on the other young man's face.

Zed stared at him his eyes welling with tears "I like you Bow! So please can we not talk about this anymore, you can't convince me to be on your side. I wouldn't dream of convincing you to go to mine." His job clenched as his face tented with color

"Because I'm your…" Bow's voice cracked family occurring to him why the other teen was trying to push away certain subjects. Zed, just like Bow didn't see him as an enemy.

A small rivulet of tears went down the prince's cheek before saying "Let's just not make her parting anymore bitter than it has to be." Then shrugging Bow's hand off his shoulders he went over to a bush covered and then sleeves and pulled out two identical woven boxes.

Bow looked at the objects Zed was holding in his hands "What are those boxes?"

"Our last trial, before we part ways." He answered "When you put the crown of knowledge on my head. A voice told me I was worthy of it because I got the blessing of a descendent of the first King." He gave the condensed version of what had happened when he was under the crown's influence.

"How?"

Zed shook his head his expression softening "I know your brighter than that Bow." Then stated "You are related to King Jared, therefore according to the laws that govern this planet you have more right to the Crown of Knowledge than I do."

Bow's eyes widened unsure how to react to the news. If what Zed you said was true then according to ancient Etherian law, as long as he wielded the crown he would have to be treated like royalty. He would be lying if he didn't admit to himself that the thought was extremely appealing.

"So, I'm giving you a choice, in one of these boxes is the Crown of Knowledge, and the other is a surprise." Zed placed the two boxes in front of Bow "No matter what you pick I'm returning to the Fright Zone, but if you pick the box of the surprise. I promise to keep my adventures with secret from Hordak and his men."

Bow looked at the boxes at his feet and then back up to Zed "What if I make my choice and then get my friends so we can chase you down?"

Zed shrugged and then gave a tired sigh "Then I would have to fight you."

 _ **(AN: Well, the metaphorical train is hurtling fast into the station now only about one or two chapters I have planned left for this story. Any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated and if you have any questions don't be shy to ask them. Also, big think you to everyone who is engaged with this fanfiction so far and thought it was good enough to either follow our favorite.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Conflict

"Bow!" Bow heard the voices of his two friends call out in unison above him.

To the left of him he could hear Adora voice more clearly "Bow where are you!"

Then faintly, so closely Bow was sure if he stood up, he would be able to see here "Please I don't want to lose you…" Glimmer whimpered for him.

Bow didn't stand up, despite how their voices begging him to show himself cut him deeply. He just sat there staring at the two woven boxes in front of them, his thoughts always pulling him away from making a decision.

Swiftly he reached out to take one of the boxes and then stopped himself. His eyes starting up to look at Zed who sitting across from him.

The redhead is stared at Bow with equal parts distress and interest, as if Bow's decision would answer a question that had been plaguing him. "You know, your friends are waiting." Zed said before crossing his arms.

Bow wanted say something to the other boy, to try to convey that to spite their stubbornness everything was all right. He couldn't work up the will to talk to him however, he was deeply anxious about what the other type of battlefield Zed was referring to. Words? Thoughts? Could it even the confession of that just been a massive lie in order for the Horde Prince to attempt to escape.

Though Bow could feel the deep down if the Horde wanted to play mind games with the rebellion, they would've picked Adora or somebody more powerful to mess with. This painful tangle that the two were in now was just some strange creation of fate.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Bow asked "Bow could you at least tell me which one has the crown? It would make my decision easier." Then dropped his hands to his lap.

Zed simply shaked his head letting out a small rumble before saying. "You don't need me to tell you which one has what."

Bow nodded, he could sense the power of the crown coming from one of the boxes. It was so tempting to take that box and split. Free part of them told him that the crown was the right option, apparently if Zed were to be trusted it was his birth right.

With him wielding the crown and his best friends beside him, they could make quick work of the Evil Horde. Even so, what an outcome like that truly be possible? If so, what would happen to Zed then?

"If I don't pick the crown, can I trust you?" Bow asked, Zed had everything to gain from retelling his experience to as many Hordesmen as he could.

Zed got up from his sitting possession moving so he was only standing on one knee lowering his head to Bow "On my future as the supreme leader of the Evil Horde. If you make the correct choice Hordak and anyone who swears loyalty to him will learn nothing of our adventure." He said in a regal detached tone.

"No." Bow crossed his arms looking away.

Zed looked up at him with a dejected look "What? What is not good enough?"

Bow glared at him, not accepting his promise "Swear on our friendship!"

The prince's shoulders slumped "I think you just enjoy watching me grovel." He let out a sigh

Bow looked at him from the corner of his eye "Well. I'm sure there's a lot of people would kill to have the Prince of the Horde grovel before them." His mouth up turned slightly and a smirk

Zed rolled his eyes before saying "If you must torture me." Focuses gaze completely on the ones sitting across from him, lights shining underneath his somber eyes "I swear on the tears I shed for you, on the warmth I felt when I comforted you on the cave and as I held on to you in the darkness. I will never speak of word of what transpired between us, no matter what choice you make." His tone was genuine as he never broke eye contact with Bow.

Bow felt a shiver shoot up his spine "Okay that's enough." He stood up feeling very awkward "Any sappier and I can make candy out of your words." When Bow asked the other teen to make a Bow on their friendship, he didn't expect to Zed to go that far!

Zed gave the mock expression of pain as he pounded his chest with a fist "Oh, Bow how your words slice my heart with a corrosive blade!" He said over dramatically before laughing.

Bow laughed at Zed's melodramatic's, the break of tension being enough to let him clear his thoughts. Then picked up one of the boxes off the ground, leaving its twin on the ground for Zed.

Zed's expression fell as he got to his feet "So, that's the choice you're making?" He said disappointedly picking up the second box.

"Yup." Bow answer gripping the box he held tightly "So, you're going to go back to the Horde then?"

The other young man gave a slow nod "I honestly wish our paths didn't have to diverge." He confessed.

Bow fought the urge to say to say something untrue, or to convince him that everything would be okay if he joined the rebellion. "Be careful these woods mess up your sense of direction." Was all he could manage to say, even though laughter what they had been through in the caves. He was definitely sure that Zed would find a way out.

Zed nodded and simply said "Thanks for the warning." Then turning and starting to walk.

Bow waited there for several minutes, hoping that Zed would turn around. Eventually he accepted that he let Zed walk away, then began to head in the direction he had last heard glimmers voice. With one hand trying to balance the box he pulled out his scanner and started heading for a sizable power signature. If Adora was still powered up a She-ra there would be a strong chance that it was her. Stumbling his way into the clearing where his scanner is that the signature was, you noticed that his friends weren't there buddy familiar light blue mare.

Bow's eyes lit up with joy at the side of the horse "Arrow!" He ran over to her wrapping his arms around her neck.

Arrow looked down at Bow sniffing him and nuzzling him gently.

Bow patted her side "You're such a good girl. Let's go home." He said before climbing on her back.

"Hiya!" A trio of voices shouted as they pounded out of the brush.

Bow and his steed it turned to look at the source of the voices to see Swift Wind and his two friends looking like they were ready to attack. Though their faces lit up with happiness seeing Bow.

"Bow! Thank goodness you're all right!" Glimmer shouted with relief.

Adora looked around still seeming to be on edge "Where's Zed?" She asked him.

"I lost track of him." Bow answered.

"He got away!" Adora looked at him in disbelief, but she appeared too tired to say anymore.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling he won't be much of a threat anymore." Bow tried to comfort them gently patting the lid of the box.

Glimmer rubbed her shoulders nervously "Let's go home, we can figure out what we're going to tell mom later." being drained of her magical powers she was in in no condition to try and advocate that they look for the other teen.

"Hey." Bow thought of something to try to lighten the mood "Bet you guys can't reach Castle Brightmoon before I do."

Adora scoffed at the idea "You're kidding?"

"Meet you guys there!" Bow said with a smile before Arrow galloped off in a flash.

"Think I got a chance, with something like that."

The two girls rolled their eyes and giggled "Let's go." Adora said as Swift Wind took off flying the above the trees of the with whispering words. Gazing down at Bow and Arrow as they dart and gallop underneath them.

Meanwhile Zed continued to walk within the whispering words, never diverting from a straight line despite what sites and signals indicated that he wasn't making any progress at all. Then feeling like an extreme weight had been forced to against his chest he collapsed to his knees and doubled over. Then feeling a great deal of shame, he began to sob, his mission was over yet he felt no pride in what had occurred. He was breaking, he needed to return to the freight zone as soon as possible. Back to the Horde and the rules that he had been discarding the past few days, or else he would surely lose himself.

"They all cry here." A small voice whispered to him.

"Who said that!" Zed shouted his head swiveled around, quickly getting to his feet.

"The Hordsmen that come into the Whispering Woods, always cried before they die." A low animalistic howl punctuated the soft voice. "They cry for themselves, but you were crying not just for yourself."

Zed reached down for his multi tool, only to realize that it was long gone. From under darkened branches and deep within nearby bushes pairs of shining golden eyes began to appear. "What are you!" He called out gripping his box tightly, where every he looked there was at least one pair of eyes staring at him.

From the heavy underbrush a lithe girl with bronzed skin and a curly mane of hair crawled out to face him. As she stood up to massive lupine creatures on their fours matching her height joining beside her. "I am Princess Allegra, former princess of the Green Islands." The girl said then gently stroking one of the massive wolfs ghostly for "These are White Fangs, I owe my life to them."

Zed stared at the girl between the two massive wolflike creatures, two massive tusk like things protruding from their muzzles giving them a permanent snarl. "You're a child?" Was all he could say at the sight of her.

The feral looking girl pursed her lips narrowing her golden animal eyes at her "I'm not a child I'm twelve years old." Allegra continued to play with the massive wolfs for as she spoke to him "You should be grateful I am here, if I wasn't the woods would kill you."

Zed looked down at the girl questioningly "Don't you know who I am? It would benefit everyone if I were gone." His eyes fell down to the box in his arms.

The feral Princess stomped her foot "That is not true! I want you very much to live." She then she leaned towards him cupping her mouth as if she was telling a whisper "I saw you talking to Bow, you're not like the others who enter here."

Zed shook his head this young girl being a contradiction to everything he knew about the planet so far "Why you want me to live?"

Allegra smiled up at him smugly "Because one day you will rule the Horde. You must return and help your people take over Etheria." She pointed at him as if her words had control over him.

Zed let out a laugh long and hard "You are mistaken that's not my role here."

With a slightly disappointed look on the young princess looked at the two creatures beside her before saying "Come with me, I'll take you out of the woods." Before she leapt into the foliage, the forest around Zed seeming to shift as the creatures she kept as companions moved with her.

The Horde Prince did his best to keep off of her but, the small girl jumped and moved fluidly through the plants "You are Princess, aren't you? You understand of the Horde wins you might not keep your title." He asked her more to keep track of her then to discern her bizarre of logic.

Allerga stopped looking back at him "Can I tell you a story, I think it might be helpful for you." She said softly.

Zed looked at the younger girl and at the shadows of the creatures called White Fangs. Then starting to get more curious about her situation gave a small nod.

"My father King Arbor, was a good ruler before the Horde showed up." She said as she continued to lead him through the maze of trees "When the evil horde began to expand their territory on the land, he did not stay calm." She looked back at Zed with an expression he didn't recognize, but was strangely reminiscent of some of the faces Bow would make "He built a massive wall and a thousand warships, all just to keep the horde away."

At this point in the princess's story Zed had no qualms with the King's decision. Most of the hardest civilizations for the Horde to conquer were the ones that realized their intentions early.

"He feared because the Green Islands was a kingdom without a runestone, that he would not receive aid from the Princess alliance until it was too late." The feral Princess stopped looking at the ground sadly "He was right, and seven years ago the Horde launched a massive attack on the capital of The Green Islands."

"Did he lose?" If her family did fall to the Horde, it made sense to Zed that she might favor them.

"No with naval tactics and great luck he was able to save the Green Islands but, in the ensuing chaos he lost to me." The Princess's gaze was distant as she moved swiftly through any obstacle that occurred "During the battle I had had gotten lost and boarded one of the warships. That ship was hit by a Horde missile and sank to the bottom of the Growling Sea."

Zed tilted his head "Yet you survived? You could've returned at any time."

"I wanted to at first." She forlornly before perking up "You see my eyes? Do you know when I was younger, they were blue?"

Zed shook his head, despite her regaling her life story to him he really didn't know much about her.

"When I washed the shore some White Fangs fond me. They like to me and made me the ruler."

Zed covered his mouth to suppress a chuckle.

"Don't laugh it's true!" The younger girl blast of embarrassment "Over the entire planet there is about a total of two thousand different packs of White Fangs, each pack has a minimum of six of them." She tried to him "If they need to show me something I can see through their eyes, I'm just as strong as them to and just as fast!"

Seeing how distressed she was, Zed became more in line to believe her "How could that be possible."

Allerga gave the shrug "I don't know really, I think it must be how other princesses feel when they connect to a runestone."

At this point the smaller girl had mentioned the room stones twice, Zed took note of it as appeared to important to how the planets hierarchical systems came in the place. If the ordeal he had went through for the promise of an extremely powerful First One's artifact was in the example it wouldn't surprise him if other nations on the planet had their own form of First One's tech.

Even though she could see that that he was deep in thought Allerga continued her story "So, a lone Fang managed to travel to The Green Islands. With his help I spy on my father, and he is a scared paranoid man. He's driven everyone close to him away and commands every ship that is not from the islands to be sunk. All the islands are not in good health and the people are starving." She looked up at him expectedly "I didn't want to go back to that place, I didn't want to live under the rule of a man like that. So, I hide here and from the trees I watch the Horde."

"You think the Evil Horde is going to save your people." Zed almost felt guilty for the young princess's naïveté. While the Horde had been known to gain favor by freeing the slaves and forcing their masters until lifelong servitude, it wasn't a tactic used often and not at the cost of other atrocities occurring.

"Yes, there the only ones that can." She nearly jumped at his answer "It would also be a fitting punishment to the She-Ra and all the other kingdoms who sat by and let it happen for seven long years."

Zed let out a sigh, the Horde would eventually reach her father's kingdom. Though when the day finally comes it will definitely not be the liberation and revenge that she seemed to desire.

"Yet, the Horde isn't going to win." She looked at him disappointedly

"Why?"

"Because you not in charge." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Zed reached out and ruffled the tangled mane atop her head "That is funny." He chuckled and then looking up in the distance he saw the end of the woods in the beginning of a sandy desert.

Allerga followed him as he continued to leave the whispering Woods , the pack of White Fangs becoming more visible in the sparse foliage "If you come back from wherever you're from, and you have a choice in what happens to Etheria." She stated up at him her animal eyes glittering with hope "Come back here for me. I want to help you." She clasped her hands together.

Zed turned to look down at her and stated coldly "Don't wait for me." Then seeing her expression fall continued "Also, if you have the chance to be your own hero be it."

The small Princess opened her mouth to say something only for eyes to get suddenly wide "Duck!" She screamed pushing him behind a tree. Nearly a breath after they hit undercover something hard and metallic lodged itself in the wood of the tree.

Princess Allerga clasped her hands around Zed's freehand not wanting him to leave his hiding spot.

Zed squeezed her clasped hands before a White Fang came between them "Stay down." He whispered his dull gray eyes staring into her bright ones "I can't guarantee my return. Yet, if I do all look for you." Then slowly moved around the tree to see what hit it.

To his confusion it was one of his own service medals, a shadowy aura dissipating from it and into the tree. Instinctually he put the medal on and looked off into the horizon, in the distance the trace of skiffs was growing ever closer. With one glance over his shoulder he saw Allerga and the pack of White Fangs slinking deeper into the woods.

Taking a few steps out on the sand Zed waved to the skiffs clutching the woven box tightly. Then watched in waited as the skiffs approached him.

"Well, well, well." Catra crooned as she stared down at Zed "Who are you?"

Zed stared up at her for a brief moment readying himself, if he wanted things to return to the way they were he would have to start doing a whole lot of pointless talking and lying.

 _ **(AN: Princess Allegra like everything else I used in this fanfiction is a Canon She-ra character. I just reinterpreted her in regards to the show's new lore. If you have any concerns or want to know what exactly I changed about her she appears once in the original cartoon in the episode called "wild child". While I did have to change quite a bit about Zed I wanted to stay as close as I possibly could with Allegra, since she is a princess there is a stronger chance that she might show up in the new show.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Bow lay in his bed as he stared at the starless sky from his window. It had been nearly a month sense use short escapade with Zed. Earlier today he had honestly thought that he had gotten over the Horde Prince, yet he couldn't help but feel that he had made the wrong decision. Unable to sleep he got up from his bed and moved to his workstation several open books scattering where he would have been making inventions. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Zed's words when they argued in the forest but he did, and started to ask questions about Brightmoon and the rest of the world. The worst of it all was that Queen Angella was getting suspicious of taking the books out of the castle library.

'You're a good boy Bow, and I trust you very much.' Her words echoed in his mind. 'Don't try to do something that would make me have to question that. I know it would make Glimmer very upset.' He wished that he could convince himself that she meant that she expected him to keep the books safe and return them. Though there was so much warning in her words he knew that it was the topics that he was looking up that bothered her more than the fact that he was reading from the library.

His eyes fell down to a book open to an illustration of the harpies that lived in the forest by Darkedge. It depicted to harpies a female with her dirty russet colors, and a small feathered male ,colored and bright yellows and blues. Though didn't see any creature like that when they were in the nest of the harpies, his mind began to whirl when the same page stated that when two harpies mated, they did so for life. He closed the book remembering the paint screams of Hunga and the other feathered women. He didn't want to jump to conclusions about what happened to the dread harpies and made them so hostile.

He moved his attention to history book apparently when the Princess alliance was formed there was a similar organization called the Brothers of Peace. Where the male heirs gathered in neutral territory to help each other with problems that plagued their kingdoms, but was disbanded over a thousand years ago and any attempt to reestablish it had led to a violent scuffle between two or more kingdoms. He wondered what Glimmer and Adora's plan for the princes of Etheria, surely the kingdoms that they ruled would also be a great help in the fight against the Horde. Kingdoms like Vargon , BlueMountain, and Erelandia and their inhabitants all had their strengths that could be useful in the fight against the Horde. He knew from personal experience that Prince Orwall used all his powers to protect caravans and run supply routes to independent communities to out of the way for the rebellion to provide aid to.

Then with a weary look Bow close that book as well, and began to organize the books into stacks of what he had read and hadn't and what he felt like he needed to read again. Every question he asked from the books he either got no answers or answers he sure weren't correct. He rubbed his face with his hands tormented by his inability to sleep.

He then moved back to his bed but, not to lay down and said he reached under his bed and pulled out the woven box is Zed had created. Placing it on the desk he examined the woven cube, the way it was made there was no way of opening the box without destroying it completely. Because of that and his own fear of what could be inside a key part of opening it for as long as possible.

Taking a stray arrowhead, he began to rip off the side of the cube insides lay a stack of peculiar looking papers. He picked up the first paper in the stack which happened to be folded in opened it up, it was a letter, from Zed.

 _Bow._

 _I don't have the time to write down every thought that's coming into my head at this moment. So, I should start off with I'm sorry, though I know you do not prefer to be apologized in words. However, I must because there's a chance I might not ever be able to speak to you again._

 _I also don't understand why you didn't pick the crown either. You could have had everything you wanted though you found it somewhere in your heart to keep giving it to me._

 _Thank you for that._

 _Still, you have a deep desire to free your world from the Horde. While I do not know the full extent of the crown's capabilities it seems that I can easily create paper. Along with this letter is a series of schematics that while under the influence of the crown I didn't quite understand, but I hope you can use them to get an edge over Hordak. Perhaps if you make them appear completely incompetent in conquering your world, he will be forced by my father to leave. Though it won't guarantee it will be the end of the Horde trying to claim your realm, you'll be finally given opportunities where you can feel like the hero._

 _May your future be filled with many victories, Zed._

Bow that the letter fall to the floor, while it was written in a rush he wasn't sure what to think about it. Gingerly he reached into the stack of papers and pulled out one of the schematics, it appeared to be a mechanism to create a shape shifting weapon. Interested he pulled out another and another until he was pouring over the pieces of paper intensely.

.

Zed stared out at the sea of glittering lights before him, it was a familiar and welcoming site though it brought him no joy. Everything on the Velvet Glove made him feel cold and numb, as he was expected to feel.

This was his normal, this is how it had been. If wanted to do what was right for his people.

He cut his reflection in the window seeing his now short comeback hair that revealed his pointy ears. He turned away from the window at the sight of him, focusing on the door to his father's throne room. He stood straight, kept his hands behind his back, and thought of nothing.

The door slid open and old familiar face greeted him "Good Sir?" A calm voice crackled from the speaker beneath a giant screen that projected a smiling snake like face.

"Dylamug." He answered the robot, as he shook it's wire thin hands. While one of the older models of artificial life on the ship, Dylamug was a master of etiquette and never produced a battle strategy that resulted in defeat.

The face on the screen shifted to allow the corners of the face's eyes to wrinkle "Horde Prime is ready to see you." The robot pulled its spidery hand out of Zed's "He is eager to hear from his only child." Then gave a brief chuckle.

Zed nodded "Thank you, Dylamug." Watching as the robot will stomp out a site before looking at the door.

His father is chambers smelled of exhaust as is a thick wall of clouds filled with electrical sparks concealed his father's throne. Without turning his head, he glanced around to see that he was completely alone, while this was also to be expected in made Zed dread what was to come. He watched the shadow of Horde Prime shift in his place his towering body pulsing with the technology of the Ancients and their First One relative.

The moment Zed stepped foot on the viewing platform "My son." The Horde Dictator called to him with a venomous gravel.

Zed smiled and responded with "Greetings father, how was the Tropica System."

"Still as stunning when I found it a five hundred years ago." Horde Prime leaned forward extending his arm out extending his mechanical hand out to the viewing platform in which Zed stood "I must remember to take you with me next time."

Zed looked at the hand of his father, hanging there like the second platform "Thank you, father." He said as he moved almost like he had been programmed to stepped over the railing and, sat in the center of the mechanical hand.

For no matter how tall or strong the Horde Prince got, he always fit in the palm of Horde Prime's hand. It was as much of a comfort to him as it was a terrifying fact.

With a single fluid movement Horde Prime raised Zed closer to the swirling wall of clouds "How was your stay with Hordak on Etheria?" The sound of Horde Prime's breathing audibles under a steady electric buzz "He sent, quite an interesting report about your behavior."

Zed flinched he wondered exactly how Hordak spun the tale of his return to the Fright Zone. Certainly, needing to be rescued and found not wearing his uniform was enough to be a large stain on his record. "You go warned him that I might becoming rebellious, sorry to inform you of your correct."

"No son you are actually quite obedient." Horde Prime's answer startled Zed "You see I lied to him about my concerns so he would become suspicious of you, therefore making use suspicious of him."

Zed felt like he had been stabbed, it wasn't the first time his father had used such a tactic. Sometimes Horde Prime required him to do things that he could not communicate to him, many of his greatest successes were set up well in advance by his father. Though there was something foul about him doing so while Hordak was involved.

Horde Prime curled his fingers slightly brushing the pointed tip of his thumb against Zed's face "Tell me what did you see on Etheria?" His words were punctuated by a motorized growl.

The Prince's mind whirled information that he could tell his father. He had multiple complaints and concerns that he could voice about his experience in the Fright Zone alone. Zed had also noticed he cannot discern where the Monstron the Velvet Glove's twin ship had landed, if it had been crashed or damage Hordak was required to inform Horde Prime. It being that outside of Horde World and specialized planetary bases, the Horde Ships had the necessary components that allowed Horde Prime to be at his full strength.

Though he knew that is not what the Horde Overlord had asked of him. He asked for information on Etheria, where the status on the planet's conquest or something else he was uncertain.

"Silent?" Horde Prime voice shifted taking on a more unfavorable tone "I sense that something has damaged you. Speak."

"Father, Etheria was the frist realm I've seen that hasn't been fully conquered." He tried to suppress his body from shaking, one misspoken word and return the acquisition of the planet would become a bloodbath "Seeing how my uncle operate, make me question things."

"Questioning the Horde?" Horde prime's fingers curled more around Zed, making the young man feel like he was being squeezed into an ever-shrinking cage.

For a brief moment Zed wondered if his father was going to crush him. Though he was sure that would not be the case and looked up to the shadow of his father's face. "No. Myself, my place with the Evil Horde." It was a confession as honest as he could muster.

There was a growing noise like a computer on the verge of overheating "I see in your eyes it is more than that. You are questioning yourself because you saw something, or done something that does not fit with your prior knowledge of how things are." Even though horde prime never raised his voice it was clear to Zed that he was becoming angry.

Zed could only look down at the palm he was trapped against, concentrating on the metallic grays and blacks of the repurposed artifacts that made up his father's body. Whenever sick or injured his father referred to him as damaged and punished somebody, he felt was at fault for letting it happen. Knowing this did not ease his nerves in the slightest. He remembered rumors he was told about when he was just a toddler that, his father wanted to sentence an orphan to death for giving him a minor wound. Whatever happened to that orphan? He weakly wondered.

The sounds of his father's anger subsided as the grip around Zed loosened "Perhaps, you have your doubts, because you are afraid to speak your mind." Then with his other hand, Horde Prime used a finger to force Zed to look up at him "You must overcome every fear and contradictory thought, if you ever wish to take my place." Then with a low whisper stated "Therefore, it would be in your best interest to tell me everything you experienced on Etheria."

Zed knew that he had a promise to keep though the pain of every rebellious action and traitorous thought he had was a heavyweight in his father's presence. He would not lie to his father, though it would require him to omit large swaths of details of his involvement on Etheria. His only hope that the consequences of what he told his father would only prevent the spread of destruction and death on Etheria.

 _ **(AN: Well. This is all I had planned for this story. If there's enough demand or if somebody generally wants it, I could try to make a sequel, sense I watched the old show I know of a couple other characters and princesses that I could try to adapting if anybody's interested. Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed and read this story, even if you hated it because I tried to adapt things from the old show before the new creators got around to it. Once again, if you have any thoughts or questions just leave a review.)**_


End file.
